Une grande amitié
by Palimpsyde
Summary: Hector Barbossa arrive à la baie à bord de son Navire. Il veut rencontrer le Gardien du Code pour devenir un Seigneur de la piraterie. Que lui arrivera-t-il durant son séjour sur l’île? C’est à vous de le découvrir. Terminée.
1. Partie 1 et 2

_**Une Grande Amitié**_

**Personnage Principaux** : Jack Sparrow (environ 18 ans), Hector Barbossa (environ 32 ans), Teague Sparrow (Je ne souhaite pas recevoir une balle dans le crâne non plus !), un vieux centenaire et enfin Lordrane (24 ans, Jack et lui se connaissent depuis la tendre enfance, Jack est son souffre douleur.)  
**Lieu** : L'île des naufragés.  
**Résumé** : Hector Barbossa arrive à la baie à bord de son Navire. Il veut rencontrer le Gardien du Code pour devenir un Seigneur de la piraterie. Que lui arrivera-t-il durant son séjour sur l'île? C'est à vous de le découvrir.  
**Pairing** : Teague/Hector (Rating K)  
**Disclaimer** : C'est cruel de me demander ça !  
**Rating** : K

* * *

_(On commence par le début, donc : Jack et Hector se rencontrent pour la première fois.)  
_

**Partie 1 : **

Hector Barbossa ne serait dire s'il aimait vraiment cette endroit en fin de compte. Il était impossible de s'y promener librement sans se cogner contre un individu et il valait mieux se munir de coton pour les oreilles… :  
-Les bons **Poissons** ! Oui, Messieurs, Mesdames, venez **ACHETER** les magnifiques poissons du Lac **CannibalOOOOOUUUU** !  
Oui, Hector …ce marchand à l'haleine perfide vient de vous cracher à la figure !

Après qu'il est offert à l'infortuné un magistral coup de poing, Hector s'acheta quelques pommes chez une jolie petite demoiselle à la robe mordorée, quelques étables plus loin. Puis, préférant le calme, Hector continua son chemin vers le quai, lieu qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement pour son odeur accueillante et surtout pour l'absence d'asperge sur pattes.

Nous sommes donc au port de l'île des Naufragées… ne le connaissant pas, Hector en fit la visite à l'aveuglette. Tout d'abord, il observa son propre bâtiment, amarré dans la digue…le Apple-Rhum. Pas très grand, ni trop spectaculaire, le navire devait avoir quelques années seulement…Hector daigna renifler pour répondre à nos questions muettes. Oui, il en était le Capitaine !

Notre Homme, se dénommé Hector, était le Capitaine Barbossa. Son bateau représentait à ses yeux sa fierté, sa liberté, sa réussite…et plus tard, il en aura un plus grand, un plus beau, un plus sombre….qu'est ce qu'il attendait ce moment ! Oh oui…et ce jour arrivait enfin ! Les yeux pétillants, Hector souriait à l'océan. Le Capitaine Barbossa : un homme adulte et fort aux yeux de la confrérie, l'heure était enfin venue de donner à ce pirate, sa place légitime dans l'avenir de la piraterie. Ce grand jour … arrivait.  
-**Jaaaaaaaaaaack**... Reviens ici ! Rattrapez le !  
Hector leva les yeux au ciel…il s'était lourdement trompé ; même sur le quai de cet foutu île, il y avait du grabuge !

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une silhouette enjamber le bastingage d'un vaisseau pirate et atterrir douloureusement sur les fesses de l'autre coté. Rapidement, d'autre gars firent comme lui sauf qu'eux : ils réussirent à rester sur leurs pieds. Ils l'entourèrent en ricanant et s'y mettant à cinq sur lui, ils enchaînèrent quelques castagnes. Hector ne fut pas surpris à ce que le fuyard se retrouve par terre, le souffle coupé. Notre silencieux Capitaine s'approcha, sans se faire remarquer, de la bande de gros balourd, tous autour de l'adolescent, même pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes.  
-Alors comme ça, on n'aime pas les méchants pirates ?  
Avançant tranquillement, le nouveau venu s'approchait … c'était probablement le chef de cette troupe de gredin. On ne leur donnait pas plus que la vingtaine. « Pff » pensa Hector.  
- Oui, c'est exact, je les répugne au plus au point ces maudits pirates… Chantonna le fugitif avec une voix où la moquerie persistait toujours. Relevant la tête, il arborait un petit sourire. Mais en quoi cela peut-il bien te concerner, Messire trou du cul...Oh… te sens tu offensé ? Mais tu n'as rien d'un Pirate voyons ! Allons, tu n'es qu'une vermine et je n'insulte pas les vermines. Tu…  
Deux bras traîtres derrière lui l'attrapèrent.  
-Vais te saigner, Jack.  
… moue de chien battu…  
-Oh…Te sent pas obliger Lordrane, on peut toujours discuter entre hommes …  
Hector grimaça quand le poing frappa durement la frimousse.  
- …civilisés. Ouch… Ça fait mal ça.  
Avec sa manche, il se compressait la bouche en sang.  
Satisfait, Lordrane souriait et dit lentement.  
- Venez les gars, on déguerpit. A une prochaine fois Jacky…  
Crachant à tour de rôle sur le jeune homme pissant le sang, ils s'en allèrent ensuite sans un regard en arrière.  
Et le silence se fit.

Sans leurs présences, le port de l'île retrouvait la tranquillité dont le Capitaine Barbossa affectionnait tant. Sauf qu'avec cette silhouette informe sur le sol, la gaieté du moment ne faisait pas plaisir à Hector. Hésitant quelques minutes, il guetta si les brigands reviendraient…et tandis qu'il épiait, l'adolescent en peine se relevait déjà.

Etrangement calme comme si rien n'était arrivé, le dénommé Jack jura dans ses dents et marcha vers le bout de la digue où il s'assit. Le vent du soir lui soufflait dans les cheveux et Hector constata que le jeune homme avait une assez épaisse chevelure, trop longue à son goût pour paraître acceptable.

Trempant un bout de sa chemise dans l'eau, il tentait de nettoyer les taches sur son pantalon tout en crachant le sang qu'il lui coulait dans la gorge toutes les deux secondes…  
Derrière lui, Hector le regardait toujours. Jusqu'à …  
-Vous comptez rester dans votre trou ou quoi ? Je n'aime pas du tout qu'on m'espionne… c'est mon Père qui vous envoie ?  
Soupirant, notre ronchon Capitaine redressa son chapeau avant d'aller le rejoindre.

* * *

_(On approfondit leur rencontre.)  
_  
**Partie 2 :**

Partagé par diverses opinions, Hector dévisageait le corps allongé sur son lit. Pourquoi l'avait-il invité jusqu'à la cabine de son navire ?…Très bonne question dont il ne serait vous répondre justement ! Notre malchanceux Capitaine soupira de résignation, fallait toujours que ça tombe sur lui ce genre de truc ?

L'îles des naufragées étaient l'un des plus grands repaires de la pirateries, et voila-t-il pas qu'à ce plaisant endroit, il y avait un jeune sot qui s'y promenait et qui ne les aimait pas : certainement un échoué ce petit!  
Mais Hector était légèrement perplexe car malgré les dires de ce garçon, il hésitait sur ces origines… la chemise, les chausses, la veste, le foulard, les ceintures, c'était vraisemblablement un habitant de l'île, c'était bien un accoutrement de pirate !  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Hector avala une pomme…vitesse lumière. Le joyeux trognon rejoignit ses compatriotes au fond de la mer. Allez, une rasade de rhum pour la peine…  
-C'est du Rhum ? J'en veux !  
Hector grogna et finit la bouteille devant l'indignation de son nouveau compagnon.

Des minutes plus tard, l'omniprésent silence dans la cabine gênait les deux occupants.  
- J'ai une dent cassée…  
Oh…c'est exact. Mais que devait-il répondre ?  
-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?

Auteur : Tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même !

Frustré, il s'occupa la bouche avec une nouvelle pomme…où il la dégusta avec une lenteur exagérée. Pendant ce temps, Jack l'insultait de pauvre plouc et lui tourna le dos. Hector en roula des yeux.

Le cri de douleur que le jeune homme poussa soudain inquiéta grandement Hector et il le rejoignit en trois enjambés.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?  
A genoux, Jack relevait la tête vers lui…avec un filet de sang jusqu'à parquet.  
-Du rhum…  
Le Capitaine en roula des yeux de nouveau.  
-Mais bien sur : du rhum ! Benêt. Et si je n'en avais pas !  
Hector se calma et déboucha rapidement une bouteille.  
-Tiens toi tranquille, imbécile.  
-Sssssss…imbécile toi-même.  
Agacé contre cet ado qu'il ne connaissait même pas, Hector lui mit la tête en arrière et lui versa la moitié d'une bouteille dans la bouche. Il ignora ses hurlements. Quand il supposa que ça suffisait, il lâcha le col de sa chemise et le plus jeune des deux hommes glissa sur le dos, s'allongeant à même le bois.  
- Il y a d'autres méthodes pour s'enlever une dent, jeune blanc bec. Croquer dans une pomme et le tour est joué par exemple... Où habites tu ?  
Immobile à terre, le nommé Jack ne lui répondit pas…par contre, il le fixait intensément et Hector n'aimait pas ce regard…  
-Quoi ?  
Et il n'aimait pas non plus ce sourire.  
-Quoi ? répéta-t-il contrarié. Qu'est que tu me veux ?  
Vif et pétillant, le garçon se releva et tendit aussitôt sa main.  
-Je m'appelle Jack, et toi ?  
…cette main…pleine de sang… et de bave.  
Loin de se faire piégé, Barbossa toussa, fixant la dite main en fronçant les sourcils, l'air faussement dégoûté…  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Murmura l'écervelé, un formidable rictus hypocrite aux lèvres, mais bien vite remplacé par une moue déçue.  
C'était un vrai gamin !…un petit chenapan qui aime faire des farces stupides...Hector dévisageait ce jeune homme devant lui , le trouvant bien trop âgé pour encore jouer à ses niaiserie.  
Mais le Capitaine se ravisa, et soudain lui aussi afficha un fabuleux sourire malicieux à l'encontre du malin devant lui.  
-Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance…Je suis Hector.  
Joueur, Hector accepta de lui serrer la main, sachant qu'il y avait une dent tachée de sang et de bave derrière.  
-Je sens que l'on va être de bon ami toi et moi. Finit-il par dire  
Frétillant de plaisir, il appliqua aussitôt sur la bouille de son nouveau compagnon, le liquide visqueux qui lui dégoulinait maintenant d'entre les doigts. Jack se dégagea, étonné par la soudaine manoeuvre mais Hector ne le laissa pas filer aussi facilement.  
-Tu croyais me duper ?  
-Ah, stop, non, c'est dèg !  
-C'est toi qui as commencé, je te le rappelle.  
-Mais… mais… Ah, non, non, c'est infecte, Pouaaaaaaaahhhhhh…MMMmmmmmmmhhhhh !!

Le jeu se termina et Hector le laissa enfin tranquille. Grandement satisfait, il l'avait regardé se débarbouiller, précisant qu'il en avait aussi dans les oreilles. Le jeune ne disait plus rien, occuper à grogner et bouder en silence. En parlant de silence, celui-ci avait changé depuis leur petite échange, Hector s'y sentait en l'aise et d'humour à y manger des pommes les unes après les autres.

Mais un quart d'heure plus tard, Hector devient septique vis-à-vis de son invité. Confortablement enfoncé dans son large fauteuil, il regardait l'intrus d'un œil méfiant. Son comportement était vraiment étrange. Qui était donc ce jeune homme qui visitait sa cabine, Arpentant les lieux à la fois anxieux et de plus en plus gêné ?

Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il nerveux devant chaque tableau ? Qu'il avait-il de mal à y voir figurer les peintures du Apple Rhum et de son courageux équipage ?  
-Tu es un Capitaine, n'est ce pas ? l'entendit-il lui demander, absent.  
Pour toute réponse, Hector hocha de la tête. Jack s'éloigna bien vite du tableau, tête baissée.

Pourquoi devenait-il extrêmement silencieux devant chaque livre ? La plus part lui était certainement illisible, provenant de son pays natale.  
-Un capitaine qui navigue sur des mers gelées ?  
Hector affirma, étonné d'être percé à jour si facilement.

Et qu'avait-il à se pincer les lèvres et à lui jeter des regards à la dérober devant chaque carte de navigation ? L'admirait-il d'avoir parcouru les océans du Nord et du Sud de cette immense planète ?  
-La mer Caspienne ne doit plus avoir de secret pour vous… Capitaine Barbossa  
Le dos raide, Hector ne se souvenait pas d'avoir prononcé son nom et il dévisagea avec des yeux plus brillants que jamais l'individu qu'il avait invité chez lui. Le regard dans la vague, celui-ci semblait dans les nuages.  
-Que sais-tu d'autre sur m……  
Mais le jeune garçon lui coupa la parole, soudainement réveillé et maintenant frustré.  
-Je dois m'en aller.  
Le suivant du regard, Hector ne l'empêcha pas de partir. Jack avait perdu son sourire et sa voix était redevenue assez monotone, comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose qu'il l'avait déçu concernant Barbossa.  
Quand la porte claqua, le capitaine se retrouva seul dans sa cabine.  
- Merde… j'ai déjà plus de pomme ?

_A suivre...  
_

Review !!

* * *


	2. Partie 3, 4, 5 et 6

_(Seconde rencontre Jack et Hector. Les ennuies commencent.)_

**_Partie 3 _: **

Les jours passèrent et Hector découvrit la joie de vivre sur la baie des naufragées. Après une longue promenade sur l'île et une baignade sur la plage, notre fougueux et beau capitaine Hector Barbossa se rendit à une taverne pour se boire quelques litres de rhum.  
Alors qu'il était sur le point de tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Devant Hector, il y avait un homme qu'il reconnaissait…c'était :  
-Les bons **Croissants**…venez les zenfants, venez **Acheter** les bons CROISAAANTS !  
Oui, Hector …le marchand de poisson à l'haleine perfide d'il y a quelques jours, vient de vous recracher à la figure !

Étant une âme clémente en ce jour ensoleillé, l'homme s'en sortit avec un joli œil au beurre noir. Dans la taverne, Hector respirait enfin, libre et joyeux. Il fut vite interpellé par l'un de ses hommes, un mousse du Apple Rhum qui le rejoignit heureux.  
-Hello, Mon Capitaine !  
-Bonjour Dante.  
Synchronisé, ils se tirèrent une chaise autour d'une table ronde pour s'y asseoir plaisamment.  
-Alors, toujours pas de nouvelle pour le rencontrer, ce fameux Capitaine Teague Sparrow ?  
Soupirant, Hector fit non de la tête. Il avait déjà vidé sa chope.  
-Non…personne ne se présente quand je toque à cette foutue porte et je ne me risquerais pas à y entrer sans permission.  
-Oh, ça oui….sinon, la tête vous en tomberait ! Mouah-ah-ah-ah !  
Roulant les yeux d'exaspérations, il siffla une serveuse avant de rabrouer son marin.  
-Et si je t'y envoyais matelot, ça me permettrait d'avoir un brin de tranquillité.  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt Dante s'éclipsa tel un serpent…Hector n'avait que tourner la tête vers la serveuse qu'il avait appelé plus tôt.  
-Oui mon beau, en quoi puis je t'aider ?  
Coquette, elle souhaitait que son regard s'immobilise sur son tour de poitrine mais Hector ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle.  
-Dante ? dit-il surpris, le cherchant dans la foule. Hé, mais… il est déjà parti ?  
Ça s'envole très vite les Dantes, vous savez…  
Hector rouspétait dans sa barbe.  
-Horripilante fouine, va dont te cacher.  
-Hé ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'attendre, que veux tu donc?  
-Du rhum bien sur !… Et une bouteille entière cette fois-ci, femme !  
-Oh ! Très bien, homme !  
Irritée, elle partit les lèvres pincées et les fesses serrées. Amusé, Hector lui lança une grimace n'ayant pas besoin d'être commentée et en retour, elle lui tira la langue de derrière le comptoir. Quand elle revient, ils souriaient sensuellement. Sans plus tarder, ils se partagèrent un baiser langoureux mais elle le quitta rapidement pour aller servir une autre table, sous les réclamations agacées de son patron.

Plus tard, Hector s'ennuyait, seul à sa table…et il était sur le point de se lever quand il vit quelque chose de très intéressant. Un plaisant jeune homme, au doux nom de Jack, qui descendait les escaliers. Il portait une nouvelle chemise blanche, une nouvelle veste bleue et se déplaçait bizarrement… il avait bu ? Derrière son sourire, il y avait le trou béant de sa dentition, résultat de sa dent arrachée. Il s'arrêta au comptoir et y remit une clé. Il attrapa ensuite délicatement la tresse de la demoiselle pour qu'elle s'approche plus près.  
-Garde là moi pour ce soir, trésor, d'accord.  
Puis sous les yeux de tous, certains attentifs comme Hector, d'autres non comme tous les autres occupants de l'auberge, ils commencèrent un ballet de langue indécent par-dessus le comptoir.  
-Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ça, hé ! **Descendez de là** ! S'exclama le patron-père, sortant de nulle part. Toi, dit-il, se tournant vers la malheureuse qui remettait son jupon. Tu te remets au travail immédiatement ! Et Toi ... continua-t-il vers Jack …**Toi !**  
-Bonjour Mr Morpock !  
Les mains derrière le dos et le sourire jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête, Jack fit une magnifique courbette avant de tourner les talons et prendre la poudre d'escampette.  
-**Toi !**  
Sous les yeux médusés d'Hector, l'homme rattrapa l'adolescent et le stoppa en lui attrapant une oreille. Il lui gueula dans les tympans…  
-**Toi, retourne donc chez ton père !**  
-Aie-iiiih ! Mais arrêtez ! Je n'ai rien fait !  
Les lèvres pincées et l'oreille douloureuse, Jack s'enfuyait vers la porte. Le patron courait derrière lui, lui donnant des coups de pieds dans le derrière.  
- Tu occupes une de mes chambres depuis quatre mois alors qu'il t'ordonne de rentrer. Ne crois pas que ça va durer un an cette histoire !  
Outré, Jack tourna les talons et son nez se colla pratiquement à celui de l'homme.  
-Mais je vous paye pour cette chambre ! Et en quoi ça vous regarde ? Je fais ce qu'il me **plait** !  
Menaçant, le propriétaire ne le laissa pas filer.  
-Je te jure que s'il arrive quelque chose à ma maison à cause de vos problèmes de famille …  
Se dégageant vivement, Jack sortit enfin et notre adoré Capitaine le suivit à la James Bond…euh, je veux dire qu'il se cachait derrière les monticules qui s'offraient à lui. Il crut le perdre plusieurs fois car Jack marchait vite et connaissait des raccourcis.  
-Bordel ! Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?  
Oh…merde.  
-Je suis…  
-Casse toi !  
Hector grogna, le suivant tant bien que mal.  
-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je te veux ?  
Jack se retourna, ennuyé.  
-Que me veux-tu ?  
-…juste….savoir … comment tu vas ?

Jack le regardait, abruti et la bouche légèrement ouverte.  
-Hein ?  
Visiblement, ça avait l'air d'être quelque chose de spectaculaire et d'invraisemblable de demander des nouvelles à son nouvel « ami ». Soupirant, Hector allait lui offrir un verre dans une taverne quand une voie le coupa dans son élan.  
-Hé-ho…**Jackyyyy** !  
D'un même mouvement de tête, Hector et Jack regardèrent la petite bande qui s'approchait. Lordrane en tête et ses cinq sbires derrière… « Évidemment » pensa le Capitaine.

Faignant l'ignorance, Hector questionna, un doigt les désignant.  
-C'est qui eux ? Des potes à toi ?  
Tremblant de la tête au pied, Jack semblait se perdre au loin…une regrettable grimace déformait ses traits délicats.  
-Ils ont l'air de te connaître…Comment sont-ils ?  
Jack parut frustré.  
-Quoi ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu veux devenir leur ami, peut être ?  
Il semblait épouvanté par ce qu'il venait de dire, regardant Barbossa comme s'il le voyait pour la premier fois. Hector haussa les épaules.  
-Ils ne me font pas peur, s'ils veulent la guerre, ils vont l'avoir !  
-A Six contre un ?  
-Non ! A deux Contre Six !  
Montrant les dents et serrant les points, Hector les regardait courir vers eux.  
-Tu viens, on va se les faire.  
En disant cela, Hector espérait que Jack l'accompagne. Une petite baston de temps en temps, ça ne faisait pas de mal ! Même si on est perdant, ça fait toujours du bien. Enfin, ça a toujours été plaisant pour Hector. Mais l'idée était loin de plaire à Jack…celui-ci gardait la bouche ouverte, les mains pendant le long du corps.  
-Tu prends lesquelles…le gros me tente bien.  
-Mais...mais…j'ai rien décidé et **je ne veux pas** !  
Non, visiblement, Jack n'avait pas l'habitude de cogner pour le plaisir de cogner. Hector n'aimait pas la violence lui non plus mais bon…quelques fois, ça lui arrivait de changer d'avis ! Bon sang, un si grand garçon, à quoi occupait-il donc ses journées ? À son âge, Hector se rappelait qu'il s'entraînait jour et nuit contre un arbre pour perfectionner sa force (L'air outré de l'auteur : Nan, les esprits pervers s'abstenir SVP !) et il maniait le sabre afin de vaincre un Amiral imaginaire ou autre ambition du même style!  
-Tu n'es qu'un froussard…  
Mais l'insulte d'Hector resta en suspension. Lordrane approchait. Jack lui offrit un sourire très crispé.  
-Euh…plus le temps à la cosette. Le devoir m'appelle … ailleurs.  
-Tu fuis ?  
Lordrane et ses copains courraient toujours, de plus en plus proche d'eux, ils hurlaient comme des sauvages.  
-Aaaaaahhh….Aaaaaaahhhhhh….Aaaaaaahhhhhh (Auteur : Tiens.. il y a de l'échos ?)  
Tandis que le Capitaine Barbossa les regardait venir calmement, Jack reculait déjà…

« C'est vrai », se dit Hector, son cerveau lui conseillait le salut. A six contre un, ce n'était pas de la tarte (aux pommes)…et à quoi ressemblerai-il s'il se présentait avec des bleues et des os cassés devant le Grand Capitaine Teague Sparrow ? Une petite course pour la forme ne peut pas faire de mal… une course que choisit très rapidement Jack, celui-ci s'enfuyait déjà à toutes jambes.  
Ainsi la situation oblige, Hector se mit à courir derrière son nouvel ami d'infortune. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il le suivait de plusieurs mètres. Puis il se retrouva seul au coin d'une rue et hésita pour la prochaine. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle au hasard. Derrière lui, Lordrane et Compagnie le suivaient, croyant que lui-même suivait Jack. « Oh… merde ! »

Si vous êtes une jeune adolescente qui lit ceci, sachez que Hector passa devant une demoiselle justement, peut être que c'était vous…oh, disons qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser, croyant sa fin proche !  
Si vous êtes un crétin congénital, Hector vous aurez gratifié d'un coup de point pour vous assommer et en l'occurrence, vous sauvez la vie de la bande de sauvage derrière.  
Si vous êtes une horrible mémé… la prochaine fois, faudra éviter de frapper notre Courageux Capitaine avec votre sac de légume… à moins qu'il ne soit chargé de Pomme. C'est vrai qu'Hector aurait plus fière allure à courir avec une pomme coincée dans la barbe qu'avec ce poireau et cette carotte.  
Ainsi, les touristes qui venaient visiter la baie, purent voir un spectacle qui n'apparaît pas tous les jours…  
Pali : Et à votre gauche, très chers occupants du Forum Black Pearl, vous pouvez voir distinctement, ce très chère Barbossa, au régime, essayant de perdre visiblement du poids ! Applaudissons le.

* * *

_ (...__ les ennuies continuent !) _

**Partie 4 :**

Hector, dont la course à pied ne faisait pas peur parce qu'il avait un bon rythme de respiration, tourna à droite…et se retrouva côte à cote avec Jack.  
-Où est ce que tu étais passé, sacre bleu !  
-Hé, regardez, Jack est de retour. Magnez vos culs ! Go ! Ce n'est pas ce vieux qui va être plus rapide que moi !  
« C'est qui qu'il traite de vieux, lui ? Je dois faire que 8 ans de plus que lui ! »  
À bout de force, Jack faillit se prendre une gamelle. Hector le réceptionna adroitement et ils finirent par les semer pour aller s'accroupir dans un petit recoin où à peine deux corps d'enfants pourraient s'y cacher.  
- C'est une cachette fort bien agréable pour des situations comme celle-ci je le reconnais ,admettait Hector mais je ne suis plus aussi mince qu'à mes 10 ans… je ne sais même pas si je réussirais à ressortir. Finit-il par dire dans une plainte.  
Jack le coupa.  
-Tait toi, ils vont nous entendre à cause de toi ! Réprimanda Jack.  
-Comme si j'ai peur de ces petits couillons !  
-...Chhhhhhhhut !!  
Dans le noir absolu, Hector et Jack s'était réfugiés sous une coque de Navire, cachette que Hector ne soupçonnait pas l'inventeur. Elle était de telle sorte qu'elle était introuvable quand elle était fermée et aucune lumière n'y filtrait.  
-Pourquoi ce Lordrane te veut-il du mal ? Lui as-tu volé un trésor ? Sa gonzesse ? Sa réserve de pomme ?  
-Sa réserve de pomme ? Comment peut on se venger pour de vulgaires pommes pourries ? S'étonna son compagnon.  
Hector lui aurait bien montré comment s'il n'avait pas sa main coincée sous 'il ne savait quoi' !  
-Qu'est ce que c'est…un cake ? chuchota Jack.  
-**Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee !** Beugla Hector. Non, ce n'était visiblement pas un cake et tu n'étais pas obliger de me mordre aussi fort !  
-Désoléééééééé…  
-Stupide Gamin !  
-Je ne suis pas un st…  
Ils se turent quand de l'autre coté du bois, une voie mielleuse se fit entendre.  
-Jackyyyyy…Je sais que tu es làààààààààà.  
Lordrane et sa bande de mécréants ricanaient comme des hyènes.  
-Jackyyyy ?  
Hector et Jack firent les sourds d'oreilles. Hum…Jack s'était caché...dans le large manteau d'Hector, celui-ci en roulait des yeux. Ce n'était qu'une bande de gamin, voyons !! Mais que faisait-il coincé là dedans bon sang ?  
-Tu te rappelles Jack, quand t'avais six ans, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré ? On avait bien rigolé, oh oh oh !!  
-On l'avait attaché, se rappela l'un des ados.  
-Et on lui avait jeté des bombes de peintures à tour de rôle.  
-Oui !! C'était même Lordrane le vainqueur avec Matt parce qu'il était tout rose et noir !  
Qu'ils racontent leurs petites anecdotes du passé ne dérangeaient point Hector…cela ne le regardait pas (n'empêche, il trouvait cela originale)… mais les crampes lui étaient assez désagréables.  
- Mmm… sembla réfléchir Lordrane. A quoi allons nous jouer aujourd'hui ?  
Jack semblait dans tous ses états. Probablement furieux, il enfonçait ses ongles dans quelques choses…Hector comprit qu'il s'agissait de ses hanches quand celles-ci réclamèrent sa pitié.

Le grand Capitaine Barbossa en eut alors marre de ce petit jeu barbant. Reprenant le poil de la bête à une vitesse vertigineuse, il pulvérisa la porte d'un coup de pied. Lordrane de l'autre coté étouffa un gémissement.  
- Aaaahhh, s'étira Hector. Désolé les enfants mais le pépé va aller grignoter sa carotte plus loin, qu'il ajouta, la dite carotte de la grand mère entre les dents.  
Lordrane, dont le coup n'avait rien fait du tout à son visage, se relevait doucement…peut être était-il plus jeune mais néanmoins, il était assez costaud le gaillard. Jack sortit derrière Hector et resta caché derrière lui. La colère qu'il ressentait précédemment avait visiblement disparue.  
-**Pépé**. murmura Lordrane. Va bouffer tes concombres et tes carottes ailleurs.  
-Ce n'est pas un concombre, c'est un poireau. contesta Jack, montrant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule d'Hector.  
-Je t'ai sonné ?  
-Non.  
-Alors ferme là.  
-Oui.  
Soupirant et roulant des yeux, Hector grinça des dents.  
-**Silence !** Allez voir ailleurs si on y est …et laissez le tranquille.  
Se retournant vers Jack, Hector couina désespérer.  
-Et toi…montre moi que tu es un homme !  
Les sourcils haussés et son propre doigt le désignant, Jack paru stupéfait…  
-Qui ! Moi ?  
…Arg ?? Hector en eut des frissons, il lui aurait bien fait bouffer ses chaussettes à ce poltron.

* * *

_(Les ennuies prennent fin !!) _

**_Partie 5_ :**

Face à son ennemi, Hector grimaçait d'ennuie. Il était temps de donner une bonne correction à cette bande de rapaces sur pattes. Le regard revêche, une carotte entre les lèvres, Barbossa s'arma adroitement de son épée. Jouant avec sa lame, Hector constata que Lordrane n'était plus sur de lui, tout d'un coup. Mais vite remis, le jeune voyou sortit sa propre épée, près à en découdre si nécessaire. Hector remarqua que ce jeune ci, au moins, ressemblait plus à ce que devrait être un homme, un vrai.

Le combat s'engagea et Lordrane perdit aussitôt son épée. Il essaya aussitôt un coup de poing traître que Hector reçut dans le dos. Pour répliquer à cette attaque, Hector le baffa (du verbe baffer…) à l'arrière du crâne, l'envoyant ensuite bouler plus loin.  
-Tu te payes ma tête ?  
-Hé-hé. Ricanait le Capitaine.  
Plus loin, Jack était seul, en prise avec le reste de la bande. Il reculait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et ne tarda à être coincé…oh évidement. Soupira Hector. C'est une vraie princesse ce gars, il ne manquerait plus qu'il crie de terreur avec une voix aigue !

Préférant se soucier du combat, Barbossa se concentra sur Lordrane qui avait récupéré son épée. Leurs lames s'entrechoquaient dans un tintamarre assourdissant, produisant un son crissant à chaque fois qu'elles se coinçaient l'une dans l'autre. Alors qu'il faisait un croche-pied à son adversaire, Hector entendit un cri désespéré. C'était Jack, ils étaient à quatre sur lui, l'écrasant comme une bête. Seul sa main sortait de sous le tas…  
-Ouais, c'est bien les gars, continuez, les encouragea Lordrane.  
Content, l'un d'eux lui tira les cheveux, les autres firent pareil et n'en pouvant plus, Jack finit par hurler, gesticulant pour se dégager. Un coup de crâne violent et il se sentit aussitôt dans les vapes, retombant à terre. En pleure à cause d'un affreux mal de tête, il ne bougeait plus et on lui attrapa jambes et aisselles pour le soulever.  
-Arrêteeeez…je n'ai rien fait ! Pleurnichait-il sans larme, les bras tendus, essayant de les repousser.  
Par chance (Oh ?), son pied frappa le nez de celui qui lui maintenait les genoux et son doigt alla s'enfoncer dans la narine de l'autre. C'est douloureusement qu'il atterrit sur le coccyx.  
-Euh-euh-euh-euh…  
Les bras en Y … (ou T ou en X également, ouais vas y Jack, fait le C : hum…je sors)…il faisait le mort, peut être l'oublieront-ils. Mais s'était mal espérer. Leurs mains écartées comme s'il s'agissait de griffes acérées, ils étaient tous autour et au dessus de lui.

Hector était dans la rue adjacente, occupé à pincer les narines de son adversaire, le promenant ainsi par le bout du nez. Il leva un sourcil quand il entendit un cheval hennir, un bruit de fracas et les hurlements déchirants de Jack ! Que se passait-il ? Il abandonna Lordrane et courut rejoindre les autres. Quand il arriva sur les lieux, Jack était en train de partir au loin, sur le ventre et le menton raclant le sol. On l'avait accroché par un pied à la roue d'une charrette…celle-ci partait faire le tour de l'île.  
-Hector ! Hector ! **Hectaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh**…  
La dernière vision qu'Hector vit de lui fut ses yeux implorants et ses mains impuissantes devant lui, essayant d'attraper quelques choses.

* * *

_(Jack pique sa crise.)  
_  
**_Partie 6 _: **

La nuit tombait sur la baie et Hector n'avait toujours pas trouvé Jack. Nulle part. Pas dans les tavernes, ni dans une quelconques chambres, personne ne lui répondait franchement à part qu'il était peut être rentré **enfin chez son cher père** dont Hector ignorait royalement **l'existence** ! Se massant le cou, il rentrait au bercail, c'est-à-dire au Apple Rhum.  
Il marchait doucement sur le quai quand, il perçut une forme agenouillée au bord de la plage. Tirant une grimace à faire pâlir le Kraken, Hector foudroya la silhouette immobile de Jack.  
-Oh ce n'est pas vrai…tu étais ici ! Rouspéta-t-il, s'approchant de lui par la même occasion.  
Son protégé chiffonnait sa veste et reniflait…mais ne disait rien. Il gardait la tête baissée, presque entre ses genoux, extrêmement intéressé par ses chaussures (Jack : bottes !!). Perplexe, Hector s'agenouilla et lui souleva le menton.

Non, il ne pleurait pas…il avait cru pourtant. Les yeux chocolat le fixait intensément, triste mais pas humide. Hector le lâcha et se releva.  
-Tu ne t'es même pas lavé !  
Ses habits étaient troués ainsi que tachés de terre séchés. Et son visage était imbibé de poussière blanche, on n'y voyait même plus son bronzage doré. Gris de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à son cou, il n'avait pas fière allure. Sans parler des mains où des entailles s'infectaient.  
-Lève toi, lui demanda Hector, son pied titillant les hanches du jeune par terre. Jack se tortilla pour s'en abstraire.  
Avant de se lever, il ramassa des cailloux et à présent debout, il s'amusait à les rouler dans sa main d'un doigt. Ignorant le Capitaine, il gardait la tête obstinément basse. Hector ne s'en sentit pas frustré, il soupira et haussa les épaules.  
-Rentre chez toi, tu…  
-Non !  
Et Jack jeta durement l'un des cailloux dans la mer, les éclaboussant au préalable de quelques gouttes glacées.  
-**Je ne retournerais jamais là bas.** dit-il en haussant la voix.  
Visant n'importe où, il jeta toutes les autres pierres en même temps et retomba sur le sable.  
-**JAMAIS** ! Hurla-t-il pour terminer. Hector en sursauta.  
…puis Jack commença à jeter du sable partout.  
-Tu…  
-**LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE** !!  
Et il se releva pour courir à tout jambe le long de la côte.

_A suivre..._

_Pitié, Review !! _


	3. Partie 7

_Voilà un chapitre plus long que les autres mais cela dit, j'ai du bien décrire les lieux alors désolée si certains passages vous parraitront trops descriptifs._

_(Apparition de Teagounet !!)_

**_Partie 7__ : _**

Les jours passèrent sans nouvelle de Jack. Hector ne l'avait pas revu. Nulle trace de lui sur la plage, ni dans les tavernes…hum…il faut dire aussi qu'il ne se préoccupait pas trop de lui ! Hector avait d'autres préoccupations.

Jack lui était carrément sorti de la tête comme un bouchon quand il avait reçu le matin même, une missive écrite de la main du Capitaine Teague Sparrow. L'écriture était penchée et peu soignée, sans nul doute que cet homme ne s'était pas fait ch à rester trois plombes à son bureau pour rédiger quelques lignes accueillantes.

« Capitaine Hector Barbossa

Le temps à vous attendre me donne des crampes, très Cher. Venez donc me rendre visite au plus tôt, la confrérie ne peut plus attendre.

Que le chant céleste s'élève dans les airs.

Cordialement.

Capitaine Teague. »

Et c'est ainsi, muni de cette fameuse lettre dans la poche, que Hector se rendit prestement à la demeure des Sparrow.

C'était le siège de la baie, l'espèce de haute tour que l'on voyait en levant le nez au ciel partout que l'on soit sur l'île. Sombre et lugubre, ses murs paraissaient infranchissables. Les mauvaises herbes qui grimpaient jusqu'au toit n'étaient pas fleuries, elles se desséchaient et tombaient en spirale sur la rue en contre bas. Hector était dans cette rue, il fixait l'intérieur des fenêtres, devinant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrière. Qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour juste regarder, juste visiter…ce n'était pas une simple maison à ses yeux. C'était une véritable caverne d'Ali baba, une antiquité qu'il faut préserver à tout prix, pour le bien de ce qu'elle inspire à tous les pirates. Barbossa avait très envie d'en connaître les secrets, les recoins. Il enviait celui ou celle qui pouvait y entrer sans peine d'en crever d'une balle.  
Bref…Hector espérait que le Grand Capitaine Teague Sparrow lui ferait la visite, prochainement !

En haut des marches du perron, il n'hésita pas et ouvrit la porte en moins de deux. Hector se retrouva alors dans le Hall. Devant lui, il y avait un escalier en bois… pas de porte, ni à droite, ni à gauche, pas de fenêtre, pas de tableau…il n'y avait que cet escalier qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une gueule ouverte, prête à vous avaler. La décoration n'était pas le point fort des Sparrow, dis donc !

Barbossa monta doucement les escaliers, faisant craquer les planches sous ses pieds…c'était moche mais ingénieux, quiconque entrait était trahi, impossible de ne pas faire de bruit.

Hector déboucha ensuite dans un très large couloir qui se finissait par un tout aussi imposant escalier de marbre. Toujours sur la dernière marche, il observa les quatre portes devant lui. Une en particulier réveilla sa curiosité, elle était si belle qu'il n'hésita à dire qu'elle cachait certainement le plus beau des trésors. Elle était noire, aux bordures d'ors et sa poignée avait la forme d'une épée. Mais malheureusement, elle était fermée… et comme il n'y avait qu'une seule porte d'ouverte, les trois autres étant toutes closes, il s'y engouffra, curieux de continuer la visite.

Il entra alors dans un grand salon où une longue table en bois sur un tapis sombre prenait toute la place. Un large bureau, caché au fond, et une sorte de fauteuil, accompagnaient le décors. Sans oublier bien sûr des coffres à chaque coins de mur et un tas de ' trucs non indentifiables' dans l'ombre d'une armoire.  
-Capitaine Barbossa ?  
Hector se retourna, réprimant in extremis un hurlement. Teague Sparrow était devant lui, les mains en signe de paix (pleines de joyaux). L'homme les mit doucement dans son dos alors qu'il regardait Hector d'un sourire niais.  
-… je vous ai fait peur.

Hector n'osait plus bouger. Il était avec le Gardien du Code, si redouté, si puissant, si grand homme. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. (Les rumeurs qui circulaient sur Teague étaient généralement alarmantes.) On le représentait tel un pirate froid, amer, toujours sérieux, acariâtre et très rancunier pour un rien… il pouvait être votre ami et vous tuez dans la seconde d'après…

Distant, Hector suivait l'individu du regard. Sparrow parlait (auteur : pff….frimait) tout en marchant, les mains gesticulants dans tous les sens. Il avait l'air d'être joyeux aujourd'hui, ses yeux pétillants rassuraient de plus en plus notre Capitaine.  
-Hector, piailla-t-il alors. D'un mouvement vif, Sparrow était collé à lui. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Hector ?  
« Hein ? »  
Sans ajouter autre chose, le grand manitou s'éloigna et attrapa ce qu'il semblait être une longue vue. Sans se préoccuper d'avantage de la présence de Barbossa, il se mit à observer « quelque chose » (Hum hum…) par sa fenêtre. Un silence très baroque refroidissait la pièce, Hector redevenait embarrassé. « Euh … Ouais ... Ok. »  
-C'est bien que vous soyez venus. Lança enfin Sparrow en se retournant. Je vous attendais avec une telle impatience ! Hé-hé…  
«Oh là ……………………….c'était quoi ce sourire ? »  
Balançant l'objet à l'aveuglette, Teague revient et se re-colla à lui…une façon de se coller assez particulière : sans le toucher en fait, oui, il était collé à lui mais ne le touchait pas !  
- Vous êtes l'homme dont j'ai besoin, Hector. Vigoureux, rusé, imbattable. Savez vous qu'il reste une chaise vide au sein de la confrérie ? Non ! Hé bien, vous êtes dès lors le Seigneur de la Mer Caspienne ! Félicitatiiiooooon !  
Et alors Sparrow sortit de nulle part (de sous sa manche) un long parchemin enroulé qu'il déroula jusqu'à leurs pieds d'un seul coup désinvolte de la main. Il lui montra ensuite un petit carré qui n'attendait que sa signature.  
-Oh oui, c'est vrai, on ne peut signer sans une plume.  
Sans demander la permission, le Gardien lui piqua une des belles plumes accrochées à son beau chapeau. Mais la plume en main, il manquait encore quelque chose à Hector pour écrire. Sparrow grogna très agacé.  
-Mompfrm…de l'encre… où vais-je bien trouver de l'encre ?  
Le Gardien du Code fouilla moribond ses tiroirs et autres commodes à la recherche d'encre. Hector le regardait faire et il comprenait d'un coup pourquoi Sparrow ne perdait pas son temps à écrire une missive acceptable et soignée. C'était simplement parce qu'il devait être au bord de la crise de nerf quand il trouvait enfin un papier vierge ou une plume à la pointe non cassé!

Par chance, l'encre fut trouvée rapidement et Hector put signer le parchemin. Ça disait à peu de chose près qu'il avait les pleins droits, qu'il acceptait les spéculations et autres méthodes légales (ou pas) pour le besoin de la piraterie…  
- Et bla-bla-bla. M'interrompit-il. (Hé !) vous aurez tout le temps de lire ça en tête reposée, mon cher Hector ! Suivez moi, maintenant !  
Pendant un bref instant, Hector crut qu'ils allaient se promener dans le manoir. Content, il suivit donc Teague dans le couloir aux quatre portes mais au lieu de monter l'escalier en marbre blanc, ils s'aventurèrent dans une pièce adjacente de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. C'était un minuscule cagibi dont Hector ne préféra pas y mettre les pieds. Restant à l'entrer, il observa médusé le travail exceptionnel du Capitaine Sparrow à accumuler des bibelots… « Sûrement des objets datant de ses ancêtres… » Hector pensait cela seulement parce qu'il y avait trop de babioles, c'était tout bonnement impossible pour un marin de collectionner autant de souvenir. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

Trois aller retour plus tard, Sparrow était de retour dans la grande salle et étalait sur la longue table ce qu'il avait ramené. Notre distant Capitaine s'en approcha et reconnut les plans de construction d'un navire. Il ne comprenait pas…et l'autre lui faisait peur à le regarder avec ces yeux là !  
-En tant que Gardien du Code, il m'est formel à ce que je vous aide à trouver un Bâtiment digne d'un seigneur de la piraterie.  
Ah bah ça alors !! Quoi ? Il n'avait pas bien compris là !  
Teague se répéta.  
- Le Apple Rhum appartenait à votre père, Hector. Il est temps que vous vous construisiez votre propre Navire. Je peux vous aider.  
Barbossa imagina ce que cela représentait. A 32 ans, lui, un seigneur et par-dessus tout, le fabricateur de son futur triomphe, son propre bateau.  
« Pincez moi… »  
-Tenez…  
Sparrow souleva la demi vingtaine de rouleau. Certains en équilibres précoces.  
-Vous en aurez besoin, mon brave.  
Et il les lui donna, sans se soucier de comment Hector les porterait tous sans en perdre un en cours de route. Soudain navré, il marmonna.  
- Hector disait-il d'une petite voix. J'ai eu quelques démêlés avec l'exportation du bois. Alors, s'il y a un manque, nous aurons hélas devoir utiliser les vieilles planches du Apple-Rhum.  
(Il est navré ?) Mes fesses oui ! Hector en fronça les sourcils. Il était certain que le Grand Teague Sparrow savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait … ou plus exactement ce qu'il n'avait **pas fait** pour se procurer suffisamment de bois et donc ce qu'Hector devrait obligatoirement faire subir à son Navire pour fabriquer le Nouveau !  
-Et si le Apple Rhum doit être détruit, j'imagine que j'irais dormir à la belle étoile avec mes clics et mes claques !  
La bouche en o, Teague semblait réfléchir à une solution. C'était bizarre mais Hector le soupçonnait d'avoir déjà réfléchi à ce problème, qu'il avait déjà présagé chaque hypothèse pour que tout rentre dans chaque case sur son échiquier. Qu'allait-il lui sortir... « Il y a une vieille dame, sénile et folle en haut de la colline…»  
-Ecoutez Hector.  
Sparrow lui désigna la table pour qu'il repose les rouleaux.  
-Il faut que je vous dise…  
Coincé parce que l'autre le collait de sa façon particulière, Barbossa se pinçait les lèvres. Il était maintenant persuadé que les vrais ennuis commençaient.  
-Je pourrais vous donner un lieu où vivre si vous me ramenez quelqu'un pour moi.  
Oh, bonté divine… il n'était pas près de commencer son bateau s'il doit partir en mer !  
- Il est ici, à la baie des Naufragées. Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas la quitter et comme il ne tenterait pas de me désobéir, il doit sûrement … se cacher quelque part.  
Ah, c'était mieux…Hector se sentait rassuré.  
-Qui est ce ?  
Esquivant une grimace, Teague se gratta la tête. Il finit par sourire bizarrement à Hector.  
-Si vous me ramenez Junior à la maison …  
-Junior ? s'étouffa Barbossa. Teague avait un fils ?  
Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur cela, Sparrow en conclut prestement.  
-…vous serez libre de vous installer ici !  
Nom de dieu !  
**Quoi ?**  
-Ici ?  
-Ouuuuiiii !! piailla Sparrow victorieux. Je savais que vous accepterez. Soyez des nôtres Hector !  
Et ils se serrèrent prestement la main.

Hector soupçonnait Sparrow d'avoir des problèmes d'élocution, celui-ci ne devait pas avoir la même signification que lui du mot « ici ». Il avait peut être entendu un « oui, j'accepte ! »

N'empêche il ne s'en sentit pas offusqué...une chance de visiter la Demeure des Sparrow ! D'y habiter ! Oh, que c'était puissant ça !

Soudain très pressé mais toujours souriant, Sparrow lui redonna les rouleaux et le poussa précipitamment vers la porte.  
- Je vous laisse commencer les travaux et courage pour la recherche. De mon coté…je dois peaufiner des détails. Vous connaissez la sortie.  
Les larges portes de la grande salle se refermèrent alors dans un grand fracas, laissant Hector dans le noir.

_A suivre..._

_Review !!_


	4. Partie 8, 9 et 10

_(Les recherches commencent...)_

_**Partie 8 : **_

Les premières recherches d'Hector pour retrouver le Fils de Teague Sparrow furent très étranges. Passant devant un vieux croulant, clochard à ses heures heureux, Hector ne put s'en débarrasser. Celui-ci lui racontait sa vie ! Pour changer de conversation, Hector lui demanda des renseignements sur le Junior et incroyable !! Le croulant avait quelques réponses intéressantes…  
-Oh, son fils…Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?  
-On s'en fou de son nom ! Il s'appelle Junior, oui, appelez le Junior, c'est un joli prénom…alors, où puis-je le trouver ?  
- …Ce pauvre petit, il est sûrement en train d'attendre que la mer ne le noie ! Tu le trouveras sur la plage…il y est tout le temps.

Marchant alors sur la plage, de long en large et en travers, Hector n'y rencontra que Jack et quelques bambins.

Jack ne lui adressait pas la parole, l'ignorant superbement. Il était assis sur le sable et préférait observer l'horizon. Aux yeux d'Hector, les mômes étaient trop jeunes pour qu'il soit l'homme qu'il recherchait. Il y avait deux petites filles et trois garçons « Sur, il s'agit d'un gars » se rassura Hector.  
-Hé Jack, tu viens t'amuser avec nous ! cria soudain l'un des enfants.  
-Oui, viens…supplia un second. Apprend nous à faire les sirènes!  
Le tirant par les vêtements, les trois petits rouspétaient pour qu'il se bouge le popotin.  
-Jack, tu boudes ? demanda l'une des fillettes. Elle s'était assise entre ses jambes, jouant avec un bout de sa ceinture.  
Fatigués, les garçons abandonnèrent et l'un d'eux sauta sur son dos, bientôt suivit par les deux autres.  
-Hé, mais arrêtez, méchants ! On ne saute pas sur Jack! Cria la plus petite.  
-**Na-na-na, on ne saute pas sur Jack !** Qu'ils se mirent à imiter en même temps.  
Ils allaient pour lui tirer les cheveux mais une main les en empêcha, c'était Jack qui leur lançait des regards noirs.  
-Qu'est ce que je vous ai déjà dit à propos des filles ?  
-Qu'on ne doit pas les taper. Dit le premier  
-Qu'on ne doit pas leur tirer les cheveux. Dit le deuxième.  
-Qu'on doit leur donner des bisous. Dit le dernier.  
Pince sans rire…Hector trouvait ça fort touchant.  
-Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez !  
Et les filles se mirent à hurler à l'unisson, rigolant quand elle n'avait plus de souffle. Les garçons tentaient de les attraper pour leur faire des bisous…  
Ils disparurent au loin, emportés par leur jeu.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient de nouveau seuls, cela leur rappelait leur dernière entrevue.  
-Tu vas me crier dessus et partir en courant maintenant ?  
-Très drôle, ronchonne Jack.  
Hector ne savait que dire. Il était venu ici pour retrouver le fils du Gardien du Code et visiblement, il était arrivé trop tard, celui-ci était parti depuis belle lurette.  
Il se tourna vers Jack.  
-Viens, on va se boire une chope.  
Celui-ci fit non de la tête.  
-Je n'ai plus de quoi payer.  
Haussant les sourcils, Hector analysa qu'il n'avait alors plus d'argent pour se garder la chambre à l'auberge. Comme l'autre fois, Jack ramassa quelques cailloux et s'amusa à les jeter…Hector hésita entre bailler ou soupirer.

Pour occuper le temps, il prit une pierre plate et lui fit faire des bons sur l'eau…5 ...pas mal pour un premier essai. Jack ne prêtait aucune attention au Capitaine…il regardait ses pierres.

Barbossa recommença et fit 6 bons.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas faire ça ?! dit-il.  
Agacé, Jack lui lança un regard de la mort. C'est d'un mouvement rageur qu'il lança une pierre … 0 bons.  
-C'était une mauvaise pierre. Nargua-il. Il faut utiliser les plates…  
-Je sais. Répliqua Jack, les joues en feu. Mais je ne veux pas **m'amuser**.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Par. ce. queuh…  
Hector croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Que sais-tu … ?  
-Rien ! Je ne sais rien faire ! le coupa-t-il, les points serrés.  
Hector ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si vive, si directe, si acerbe. Il n'avait même pas finit de la formuler !  
-Pourquoi tu réponds ça ?  
C'était du rabaissement ! Pensait-il vraiment qu'il ne savait rien faire ! Qu'il n'était rien ?

Jack s'était re-assit, il se foutait du sable dans les poches. Il l'ignorait de nouveau. Hector haussa des épaules et tourna les talons pour quitter la plage. Ce type était ce qu'il était et lui il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

* * *

_(La recherche continue... Courage Totor)  
_  
_**Partie 9 : **_

La deuxième tentative à Hector pour retrouver le Fils de Teague Sparrow fut tout aussi décevante. Le lendemain, il était retourné chez le clochard, seule personne où il pourrait lui sortir des informations du nez sans attirer l'attention …il ne comptait pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il va habiter la résidence des Sparrow !

Ignorant encore le nom du Junior, le vieillard lui dit d'essayer le moulin, près de la basse ville.

Le vieux ne remarquait pas qu'Hector était déjà parti : il continuait de parler !  
« Il aime bien leurs mécanismes. Vous savez, ce petit est très intelligent, oui très intelligent ! Je me rappelle qu'il s'intéressait à tout, un vrai petit génie. Est-ce que vous savez que sa première passion fut l'épingle à linge ? Il n'avait même pas 6 ans. Il les collectionnait. Oh…magnifique, adorable. Un si gentil garçon. Attendez que je vous raconte la suite, sa deuxième passion, c'était les moulins bien sûr ! Et …il avait 7 ans quand il fabriqua un pince doigt…il ne nous croyait pas quand on lui disait que ça existait déjà et que ça s'appelait un piége à rat. …il se promenait partout avec, lui et son pince doigt, il dormait avec, il mangeait avec, il marchait avec, il faisait tout avec ! Ensuite, le plus gros de ses passions, il s'intéressa …à la poudre à canon. Il n'avait que 9 ans ! Il finit par faire exploser l'entrepôt du port…. On le sortit de sous les décombres, il était noir, noir de la tête au pied. Son père n'était pas du tout content mais on savait tous qu'il s'était inquiété lui aussi, ils sont retournés chez eux, enlacés comme des amants vous dis-je! Très touchant, très touchant ! Cependant on n'a pas revu Jack durant un mois après ça ! Il parait qu'il avait eu des problèmes avec ses oreilles, l'était sourd le pauvre petit ! Plus tard, à ses 10 ans, il commença à vouloir monter sur les navires du port. Je crois qu'il n'a plus eu d'autres passions … je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu… il passait ses journées sur les ponts. Il me parlait trop vite, j'y comprenais rien ! Me parlait de voiles trop grandes, de gouvernails mal serrés, de coques pas assez humides, il me disait qu'il cherchait un navire qu'il pourrait trafiquer pour l'améliorer ! Quand je vous dis que c'est un génie ! Si jeune, si intelligent… »  
Bon, allons retrouver Hector !

Celui-ci s'était perdu et ruminait dorénavant contre ses routes qui se croisaient comme si on était dans un labyrinthe !  
Il arriva au moulin que trop tard : il n'y avait pas d'homme fougueux qui pourrait ressembler au Junior Sparrow !  
-Pourquoi tu me suis, Hector ?  
Sursautant, il leva le nez pour apercevoir Jack. Ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre à une poutre, le menton posé sur ses mains, mains en croix devant lui. Comment il était monté là haut ? Hector ne se posa même pas la question.  
-Oh ! Parce que tu crois que je te suis en plus ?  
Le Capitaine fit mine de répartir aussitôt.  
-Non, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ! C'est vrai que je cherche quelqu'un mais ce n'est sûrement pas toi !  
Sur le point de repartir pour de bon, Hector l'entendit parler. Jack semblait intéressé.  
-Tu cherches quelqu'un ?  
Mais Barbossa ne lui répondit même pas, il était furax de ne pas avoir trouvé ce maudit fils à son papa.  
-Hé Hector ? Mais répond !  
Et l'autre là sur sa poutre… qu'il y reste et haut perché s'il le souhaite !

* * *

_(Révélation !!)_

_**Partie 10 : **_

Hector ne désespérait pas : il arrivera bien à lui mettre la main dessus ! Sur l'immense monologue que lui sortit le clochard, il ne retenu que ceci :  
« Retournez à la plage, il n'aime pas se séparer de l'océan. De plus, ça lui arrive parfois de jouer de la flûte ou de l'harmonica. Oh, la musique, c'était aussi l'une de ses passions, vous savez… etc etc »  
En train de jouer de la musique, tiens donc… Teague pratiquait la guitare, ça ne l'étonnait pas que son rejeton face de même. Hector se pointa à la plage… et qui trouve-t-on en train de s'y baigner, torse nu ?  
Hector en avait mal à le croire, Jack lui avait balancé une boule de sable dans la tronche…  
-Ça…c'est pour ne pas m'avoir répondu la dernière fois !  
Quittant le bain, Jack lui fit un pied de nez avant de partir. Mais Hector rugit comme un lion et l'emporta avec lui dans l'eau, lui mettant la tête sous l'eau. Loin de boire la tasse, Jack répliqua aussitôt. La main pleine d'algue, il en fit bouffer à Barbossa en bonne amitié.

Beaucoup plus tard, ils étaient sur la bande touche, reprenant leur souffle. Jack rigolait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
-Ah-ah-ah, c'était génial !  
Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et ses yeux pleuraient à cause du sel. En voyant le trou dans sa dentition, Hector lui conseilla :  
-Tu devrais te placer une dent en plomb.  
-Hein ?  
-Pour la dent qu'il te manque, une dent en plomb…ou en or.  
-Oh… j'y penserais.

À peine debout sur ses jambes que Hector proposa à ce qu'ils aillent boire un bon verre pour se remettre d'aplombs. Jack le suivit, remettant au préalable sa chemise et son bandana.  
Il n'avait pas trouvé le fils prodigue mais au moins il s'était fait plaisir à faire sourire celui-ci.  
-Tu es drôlement chatouilleux… attention, c'est une faiblesse contre les femmes !  
-Moui.  
Extrêmement fatigué, Jack laissait parler son compagnon. Il louchait sur sa chope, sur le point de s'endormir sur la table. Mais il garda l'œil ouvert quand soudain, sortant de nulle part, Dante, un mousse du Capitaine Barbossa débarqua à leur table.  
-Capitaine…bonne soirée.  
- Dante ! C'est bien que tu sois là, j'ai des bonnes nouvelles, nous allons avoir un nouveau Navire. Il faut que tu regroupes mon équipage, que je leur apprenne que je suis le seigneur des mers Caspiennes maintenant !  
-Trop fort, Capitaine…euh…j'y vais tous de suite Capitaine !  
Quand Dante fut parti, Jack avait la bouche grande ouverte.  
-** Tu es allé voir Teague ?**  
Outré qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, Hector lui fit des yeux furieux.  
-On dit Capitaine Teague Sparrow quand on est qu'un vulgaire poltron comme toi.  
Jack cligna des yeux….et partit dans un fou rire dément. Il avait à moitié vidé sa chope, l'alcool lui faisait du bien, visiblement. Hector continua malgré ses gloussements.  
-Grâce au Capitaine Sparrow, je suis un Grand Seigneur maintenant.  
Il s'attendait à un « Waouh » ou un « La vache ! », un regard admirateur, un sourire…mais non, rien…  
-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
-Ca ne te regarde pas ! répondit-t-il, ronchon.  
Attendant qu'il réponde quand même, Jack sirota patiemment le fond de son verre.  
-Il m'a demandé de lui ramener son fils…  
-COF COF COF ….  
Jack avait bu de travers, le rhum lui ressortait par les narines. Hector lui tapa le dos et lui prêta son mouchoir…après s'être mouché dedans, un lourd silence tomba entre eux.  
-Ça fait maintenant trois jours que je le cherche…et il n'est nulle part.  
Devant lui, Jack le regardait avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il enfonçait de plus en plus sa tête dans ses épaules. Hector ne voyait pas son malaise.  
-Quand je le retrouverais, il me sera alors possible d'emprunter la résidence des Sparrow.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
-Le Apple Rhum va être détruit, je vais alors m'installer chez lui pendant quelques temps.  
-Hein?  
Jack n'avait presque plus de voix tandis qu'Hector hochait de la tête, fière de lui et de son avenir.  
- Je suis en train de réaliser l'un de mes plus beaux rêves. Quand je passe devant cette demeure, c'est le mystère absolu, je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée d'y découvrir ce qu'il y a…dans un placard à balai !  
-Un placard à balai … répéta doucement Jack, intrigué …un placard à balai reste un placard à balai, Hector.  
- Non, justement non…tout ce qui vient de cette maison ne peut pas être considéré comme banale! Même si je trouve un vulgaire chandelier, je le trouverais unique en son genre !  
- Un chandelier…re-répéta doucement Jack, fronçant les sourcils. Mais… il ferma les yeux, se matérialisant dans son esprit un chandelier…mais Hector, ce n'est qu'un porteur pour bougie ! Je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de grande différence, même je dirais que Teag…je veux dire, le Capitaine Teague Sparrow corrigea-t-il, amer, le regard noir de Barbossa braqué sur lui. Il en oublia la fin de sa phrase.  
Hector roula des yeux.  
-Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Occupons nous plutôt de notre homme invisible !  
-Notre homme invisible…  
-Il doit ressembler à Sparrow, puisque c'est son fils.  
-Ressembler à Sparrow...  
-Oui, il doit être courageux ! Un grand et beau jeune homme, pas peur aux yeux et draguant les minettes.  
-Draguant des minettes ?? Mais je ne dra…  
Hector en avait marre qu'il répète comme un abruti alors il le coupa...  
-Arrête de faire le perroquet !

-Pfff…si au moins je savais à quoi il ressemble et quel est son prénom !  
-Pourquoi ? Tu ne le sais pas ?  
- « Junior » qu'on l'appelle !  
-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?  
-Non !  
Reprenant soudainement des couleurs, Jack respira de nouveau de l'air frais. Un doux son, un rire joyeux et soulagé. Croyant qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, Hector ruminait…  
- Aucun nom ne me vient …Lequel le Grand Teague Sparrow donnerait à son héritier ? Bertrand, Troy ? Je sais que tu le sais ! Dis le moi !  
Mais Jack ne lui répondit pas, il semblait couler comme du caramel sous la table.  
-Bertrand… répétait-t-il en couinant, les deux mains sur la bouche.  
-Que penses tu de Grégoire ?  
Hector n'imaginait pas à quel point Jack avait une envie de se pisser dessus…

Plus tard, Barbossa décida de partir à la chasse.  
-Alors tu viens ?  
Rouge coquelicot, Jack lui répondit.  
-Euh, non, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais rester ici.  
Hector ne s'en offusqua pas, il se retourna seul.  
-Hector ? l'appela soudain le jeune homme.  
Il se re-retourna et Jack lui souriait tristement...ah, qu'est ce qui n'allait plus ?  
-Tu me promets qu'on restera ami ?  
…mais c'était quoi ça ! On était plus à l'époque des « Tu es mon meilleur ami ? » Ma parole, ce gars est un bébé !  
-Je ne suis plus un gosse et je n'aime pas me faire passer pour un débile que je ne suis pas!  
-Mais… murmura Jack, embarrassé. **Oh et ben non laisse tomber**… s'emporta-il alors comme en colère.  
Il se leva et le bouscula en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
- Va donc retrouver le fils à Papounet Teague s'il n'y a que lui qui compte à tes yeux !

_A suivre ..._

_Review !_


	5. Partie 11, 12, 13 et 14

* * *

_(Les plans machiavéliques de Jack !)  
_  
_**Partie 11 : **_

Hector en avait marre. Il croqua convulsivement dans la malheureuse pomme qui n'avait rien demandée. Ses recherches n'aboutissaient plus à rien !  
Pas au moulin. Pas à la plage. Nulle part !  
- Vous avez l'air désespéré, mon garçon. Commença le vieux clebs. Si j'étais à votre place, j'arrêterais de le chercher ! C'est toujours comme ça avec ce petit, il nous revient toujours …il est là quand on s'y attend le moins ! Oui : il est surprenant. Cette dextérité de disparaître en poussière pour revenir souriant. À force, on pourrait penser qu'il le fait exprès, vous ne trouvez pas ? »  
Et Na-Na-Na ! Hector l'avait laissé à ses longues discutions.

Impossible de mettre la main sur ce junior et … oh miracle : même Jack avait disparu mais lui, Hector ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il n'en avait que faire de ce jeune cornichon, Junior était beaucoup plus intéressant car avec Junior, il aura le plaisir de visiter la demeure !

De nouveau en pleine forme, Hector se leva et se mit en route pour la plage.  
Quand il arriva, il n'y avait quelqu'un dans une petite barque…il jouait de la flûte.  
-Hé !  
Hector n'en croyait pas ses yeux, oui c'était sûrement lui !  
-Hé !  
L'individu se retourna et Hector put considérer le jeune homme. Grand, athlète, il était blond et les yeux verts. Ce n'était pas trop la vision qu'il se donnait du Junior mais notre Capitaine commençait à s'en foutre avec le temps, c'était le plus comestible depuis le commencement de ses recherches.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pas de bobo au moins ?  
Et aimable avec ça…c'était trop beau.  
-Si tu es le fils du Capitaine Sparrow, je tiens à te dire que je t'ai cherché partout ses derniers jours.  
Le sourire qui naissait sur le visage du blond était très… étrange.  
-Alors c'était vous qui me cherchiez depuis tout ce temps ?  
-Hum…je vois que tu t'es amusé à me faire tourner en bourrique.  
-Ça… vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.  
La barque était maintenant au bord de la plage et ils purent se serrer la main.  
- Bon, il me semble que j'ai perdu, Capitaine Barbossa…je vais donc retourner tranquillement chez le Capitaine Teague…enfin je veux dire … chez mon père…gloussa-t-il soudain, le visage rouge.  
Et il partit les mains dans les poches. Hector le vit tourner au coin de la rue.

Derrière ce même coin de rue, le blond s'arrêta et …soupira de soulagement.  
-Tu as été parfait Jordan !  
Jack descendit du muret et enlaça dans un gros câlin le jeune Jordan.  
-Oui, Oui… le fric, Sparrow !?  
La bourse donnée, Jordan la mit dans sa poche. Il paraissait moins nerveux avec la coquette somme en sa possession. Il lui demanda.  
-Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?  
-Je ne te le dirais pas…  
-Pff…  
Le Blondinet soupira et s'en alla suivre son chemin. Jack rouspéta.  
-Reste caché hein ! Il ne faut pas qu'il sache si vite la vérité !  
-T'inquiète, c'est promis...avec l'or que tu m'as passé, je pense qu'une semaine…  
-Une semaine, c'est tout ? J'aurai espéré plus !  
- Hé ! Mon père va me faire travailler dur cette semaine, je rentrerais illico dormir chez moi en faisant gaffe de ne pas me faire repérer. Mais après, je compte profiter de mon temps libre ! Faudra plus compter sur moi !  
Grognon, Jack pesait le pour et le contre.  
-Bon, je trouverai bien autre chose d'ici là.  
- Ouais… Allez bye Sparrow et ne fais pas trop languir ce pauvre Capitaine Barbossa, il m'a l'air d'être sympa ce type, t'es trop salaud des fois.  
Pour toute réponse, Jack lui tourna lui aussi le dos.

* * *

_(Jack fait tourner son monde en bourrique. ) _

_**Partie 12 : **_

Hector était en rogne : il s'était fait passer pour un crétin aux yeux du Gardien du Code !

Explication : Très rapidement, notre Capitaine avait écrit une lettre pour Sparrow, précisant avec joie que son fils devrait prochainement revenir à la maison. En retour, Teague lui avait répondu, serein, que jamais Junior ne se pointerait aussi facilement à la maison, trop fière pour cela. Hector avait fait la sourde d'oreille. Une semaine plus tard, le Junior Blond n'était toujours pas rentrer chez lui comme il l'avait si bien signaler ! Très irrité, Hector avait vidé la totalité de sa réserve de pomme…

Plus tard, pour bien foutre la rage, Hector apprit du Vieillard que le fils de Sparrow…était brun et non blond.  
-Si je revois ce petit con, je le fracasse !  
Il était donc revenu au point de départ…cherchant, tournant, espionnant. Même Jack était revenu !

Le jeune homme le conseillait sur des lieux quelconques juste pour s'amuser ou lui rafler des piastres : un petit exemple !  
-Hé Hector ! l'appela-t-on.  
-Oh, encore toi !  
-Et oui, encore moi. Tu n'es plus très accueillant ses derniers temps.  
Hector tourna les talons pour repartir dans l'autre sens mais Jack le suivit comme un petit chien. Un quart d'heure plus tard.  
-Tu comptes me coller aux culs jusqu'où comme ça ?  
-Pourquoi tu es fâché ? Tu cherches encore ce Junior ?!  
Aux yeux d'Hector, Jack lui en voulait toujours de le préférer au fils de Sparrow. Si au moins, il se concentrait d'avantage sur l'attitude de Jack, il y verrait une vérité tout différente ! Mais non, Barbossa se limitait à voir Jack comme un petit délinquant des rues.

-Hector ?  
-Quoi ?  
-… Y parait que tu t'es fait passé pour un idiot devant Teague, c'est vrai ?  
Se retournant, Hector fulminait.  
-**Parce que cet sal blond s'est foutu de ma gueule !** Lui hurla-t-il dessus.  
Les yeux de chien battu…  
-Mais pourquoi tu me cris dessus ? _J'y suis pour rien !_  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est vrai, mais le simple fait que tu l'appelles Teague tout court m'énerve déjà…je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est Capitaine Teague Sparrow !  
Jack répéta, tirant une langue vraiment large, semblant vomir le nom.  
-Capitaine Teague Sparrow.

Barbossa tapait du pied par terre, attendant visiblement que le vent tourne.  
-Ça fait déjà une semaine et rien…rien ! Évaporé. Comme toujours !  
-Peut être t'y prends-tu mal ? tenta Jack.  
-**Ah silence ! **lui beugla-t-il en pleine figure.  
Hector mordit dans une autre pomme. Jack se pinça les lèvres.  
-_Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne le trouves nulle part_…lui fit-il remarquer, fâché qu'il lui hurle autant dessus.  
La moue sur le visage, Jack commençait à sauter sur un pied, les bras derrière le dos.  
-Si tu le veux tant ton chéri, j'ai entendu quelque chose tout à heure.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Se dandinant des épaules, Jack n'ajoutait rien, sifflotant. Hector leva les yeux aux ciels. Il sortit quelques pièces.  
-Oh toi…  
Les poches à nouveaux remplis, Jack cria la réponse au coin de la rue avec de disparaître, piaillant sa bonne humeur.  
-Il est au Parc !  
-Hein ? Où ?  
Hector se documenta sur le dit parc au près d'un vieux qui passait.  
-Où est ce p de parc ?!  
-Derrière le marché, Jeune Homme. Derrière le marché. Mais dites moi, qu'est ce que vous allez faire là-bas ?  
-Ça vous regarde ?

Durant le trajet jusqu'au parc, Hector se prit une pomme de pin à l'arrière de la tête. Au bord de la crise de nerf, Barbossa courut après celui qui lui avait fait ça mais impossible de le rattraper, il le perdit vite de vue…et c'était lui-même perdu !

Une fois arrivé (alléluia !) au parc…aucune présence. (Ne pleure pas Hector. La prochaine sera la bonne…)  
-Tu es arrivé trop tard, Hector.  
Jack se pendait par les genoux à une balançoire. Hector lui parla, le visage à l'envers.  
-Je ne te crois pas…c'est toi qui vient de m'arnaquer ! Tout ça pour te payer ta chambre !  
-Hé, je ne mens pas… (et c'était vrai ) Il descendit de l'arbre et croisa les bras. _Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es trop lent. _  
Hector s'en repartit en sens inverse, furieux. Resté sur place, Jack s'amusa à faire sauter une pomme de pin dans sa main, sourire niais aux lèvres.

* * *

_(La vérité éclate ENFIN !!)  
_  
_**Partie 13 : **_

Seulement voilà, les plaisanteries les plus drôles sont souvent les plus courtes, Barbossa rendit une petite visite à Sparrow Senior et celui-ci lui révéla un petit détail fort…familier.  
-Comment vous l'avez appelé ?  
Hector croyait avec mal entendu. Teague répéta.  
-Jack…  
Ah, non, c'était bien ça…  
-Pourquoi ? Vous ne le savez pas ? demanda le Gardien en haussa un sourcil.  
Le silence parut répondre à sa question.  
- Hector…commença-t-il, peiné et intérieurement amusé. Jack, mon cher fils est un grand (il montra un peu près la taille avec son bras), brun (il désigna ses propres cheveux), bandana rouge et marche bizarrement. Quelques Dreadlocks…enfin, avec le temps, je pense qu'elles se sont démêlées. Il est toujours poursuivi par six jeunes de son âge et il serpente la plage et le moulin à longueur de journée. Ça ne vous dit rien ? Vraiment rien ?  
Oui ça lui disait quelques choses… Mais comme il faisait la grimace au lieu d'affirmer, Teague continua.  
- C'est impossible de ne pas le louper ! Je voulais qu'il revienne quand j'ai entendu cette histoire débile : Est ce vrai qu'on l'a accroché à une charrette par les pieds et qu'ils l'ont promené sur toute la baie ?  
**Oh mon dieu, que devait-il répondre ?**  
Que devait-il répondre au grand, au respecté Gardien du Code ?

(Hector : Bonjour, je voudrais acheter l'un de vos cercueils, s'il vous plait…)

* * *

_(Hector gros bourrin.)_

_**Partie 14 :**_

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas compliqué pour retrouver Jack. Hector le chopa au moulin. Il s'approchait vivement de lui, essayant de modérer ses pulsions. Le Fiston Sparrow lui souriait en le voyant venir.  
-Hector ? Alors, comment vont les nouvelles ? Tu as fini par le trouver ?  
Pour toute réponse, Hector lui prit le bras et le tira pour l'emmener. Jack faillit tomber à la renverse sous la force.  
-Hé ?  
-Tu t'es assez foutu de moi !  
Comprenant inexorablement qu'il était démasqué, Jack tenta de freiner leurs pas. Il semblait incapable de réfléchir, étant à la fois apeurer et triste. Une grande peur qui refaisait surface et du chagrin à cette amitié cruellement brisée. Une main le maintenait à l'arrière de la nuque et une autre le poussait pour qu'il avance. Hector ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit.  
-Arrête !  
Il gesticulait pour se dégager mais n'y arrivait pas.  
- Hector…s'il te plait. Ils avançaient petit à petit et on se retournait pour voir ce qu'il se passait. S'il te plait, insistait-il.  
Soudain, Jack gémit. Ils s'approchaient de la tour. Elle semblait le designer du doigt. Il tenta à nouveau de tirer sur son bras pour se libérer.  
- **Lâche moi !**  
Il donna un coup de coude dans la joue de Barbossa, balança un truc qui lui passait sous la main puis finit pas s'asseoir par terre, en fœtus.  
-Je n'irais pas…non, je n'irais pas …** JAMAIS** !  
Apres l'avoir mordu jusqu'au sang et pousser, Jack s'enfuit. Hector n'avait aucune chance pour le rattraper, il donna un coup de pied révolté au caisson par terre.

_A suivre... _

_Review !!_


	6. Partie 15 16 17 18 19 et 20

_(A la chasse au Jacky !!)  
_  
_**Partie 15 : **_

Sous les ordres furax de son Capitaine, Dante regroupa précipitamment l'équipage du Apple-Rhum et Hector ne manqua alors pas d'hommes pour piéger Jack !

Afin de le coincer, Barbossa mit méthodiquement ses marins à des endroits stratégiques : le moulin, la plage, le parc et les tavernes ; le reste de ses matelots devait se tenir dans l'ombre des murs. Lui, il se promenait, d'entrepôt en entrepôt, de rue en rue, sûr de croiser par hasard ce zouave de Sparrow à un moment où un autre.

Seulement, Jack n'était pas dupe ; il avait remarqué bien assez vite que ses endroits favoris étaient surveillés car à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, il y voyait des pirates douteux. Il ne prenait pas le risque de s'y attarder, il repartait en sens inverse, ne sachant où aller au final.

Pourchasser comme une bête traquée, Jack s'apercevait de plus en plus que l'île était désormais une véritable prison. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Fouler le sol de la baie lui donnait maintenant l'étrange sentiment de ne plus être chez lui… de ne plus s'y sentir en sécurité.

C'est en milieu d'aprèm midi qu'il croisa Hector.  
L'épée brandit et fonçant tel un taureau, Barbossa voulait paraître menaçant. Jack se comporta comme il l'espérait. Il prit la fuite et il s'engouffra de lui-même dans les bras des hommes qui l'attendaient au prochain tournant.  
-**Lâchez moi **! vociférait-il.  
Quand Hector arriva, son prisonnier était tout feu, tout flamme, il lui en voulait affreusement.  
-**Tu n'avais pas le droit ! J'étais seul contre 50 !**  
- Contre 68 pour être exacte, prit grand plaisir à souligner Hector avec un sourire victorieux coincé entre les lèvres. Et ces hommes sont fières d'obéir à un Seigneur de la Piraterie…j'étais certain que ça les amuseraient !  
Jack gesticulait. Il lui était impossible de se soustraire de la poigne de ces marins, on lui tordait les bras dans le dos.  
-J'aurais très bien pu demander de l'aide moi aussi ! siffla-t-il, le défiant du regard.  
Les yeux bleus d'Hector se plissèrent en deux feintes, il murmura.  
-Qu'est que tu racontes…tu n'as aucun amis !  
Un coup bas, il le savait mais ce n'était pas fait exprès. Hector venait de s'en rendre compte à l'instant. Il n'avait pas dit ses mots pour blesser, il avait seulement pensé tous haut ce qu'il venait de constater sur Jack. Celui-ci se mordait les lèvres, il se cacha derrière ses cheveux. Il était maintenant à l'abandon, n'offrant plus aucune résistance.  
S'en voulant soudainement à lui-même, Barbossa crut qu'il chialait … « Oh bah non alors ! »

Il s'approcha en soupirant et lui releva le menton comme l'autre fois. Mais Hector se trompa encore : ses yeux chocolat étaient sans larme. Certes vides et sans éclats. Certes fatigués et mi fermés. Certes blessés mais pas de larme, toujours secs…alors Jack lui expliqua, comme une évidence.  
-Un Sparrow ne pleure jamais.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la plus haute tour, Hector répétait cette phrase dans son esprit.  
« Un Sparrow ne pleure jamais » Alors ça ! Il n'en revenait pas : ça tremblait, ça couinait, ça prenait la fuite, ça ne voulait pas rentrer chez soit, ça rendait pitié, etc etc …mais…oh God !  
« Un Sparrow ne pleure jamais » Hector avait trouvé cette phrase si vrai, si parfaite ! Avec cette voix dégoulinante de méprit. Et ces yeux … oh, ces yeux noirs, il avait frissonné…oui, il l'avouait : un courant glacial lui avait traversé l'échine.  
Hector en était sûr maintenant, Jack Sparrow pouvait se montrer convainquant ! Très convainquant !

Devant les portes de '_sa' _demeure, ils étaient prêts à tous y entrer mais Jack beugla…  
-**Vous comptez aller où comme ça ! C'est privé ! DEGAGEZ! **  
Hector leva les yeux au ciel…mais pour une fois, il était d'accord sur un point avec le jeune Sparrow.  
-Jack a raison, je m'y rendrais seul avec lui. Retournez à vos occupations Messieurs et merci de m'avoir accompagné.  
Pendant ce temps, Jack continuait à ruminer, en prise avec une affreuse crise de possession.  
-**Et la prochaine fois, vous irez pisser autre part que sous mes fenêtres, EUNUQUES !**  
La bouche de traviole, Hector le tira par le col pour qu'ils franchissent les portes et les refermer tout aussi vivement sur eux. A l'intérieur se fut aussitôt très calme entre eux, Jack n'avait plus de langue.  
- Allez ! Avance !  
Ils montèrent l'escalier.  
Hector était radieux, il avait rempli sa mission : il allait enfin pouvoir visiter la demeure des Sparrow ! Y habiter ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !  
Pour Jack, les futures retrouvailles avec son père ne risquaient pas de l'enchanter. Le jour de sa fugue, il y a de cela quatre mois, son père et lui s'étaient engueulés. Personne sur la baie n'imaginait à quel point la bataille avait causé des ravages dans les salles du manoir. « Pff…Joyau de la piraterie, symbole de la liberté, siége de la confrérie… » Jack secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser. Hector allait vite se rendre compte de comment c'était passé la singulière dispute entre le père et le fils Sparrow.

* * *

_(Suspence...)  
_  
_**Partie 16 : **_

Quand ils entrèrent, Jack et Hector pensèrent la meme chose : la grande salle ressemblait toujours à ce qu'elle avait été selon leur souvenir : une longue table en bois verni, avec son accompagnement de chaise et son tapis tout aussi criarde. Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles et debout, attendant visiblement quelque chose. C'est après quelques minutes de réflexion, qu'ils constatèrent que Sparrow Senior ne parlerait pas puisqu'il n'était pas là !  
-Où peut-il bien être ? Grinça Hector, fou d'impatiente.  
Jack ne lui répondit pas.  
Il s'était reculé contre le mur, voulant que celui-ci le dévore. Il était totalement paralysé, son corps droit comme une planche à pain ! Il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur et sa déception à Barbossa sinon… ce dernier allait encore le prendre pour un moins que rien ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il se souvenait de chaque balade avec Hector, quand ce dernier le prenait encore pour ce clochard des rues. Frustré, oui Jack était très frustré. Il avait un mal au cœur épouvantable et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi malheureux. De plus…Hector n'arrêtait pas de le regarder à la dérober. Oui, le capitaine se rendait enfin compte que ce mioche qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis environ deux semaines, ce balafré n'était autre que le fils de son Idole, le Grand Teague Sparrow ! My god, my god …

Hector observait Jack. Il était étonné de le voir si calme, si flegmatique ! N'était-il pas en train de trembloter et de crier à la mort tout à l'heure, dans la rue ? Où était passée sa détresse, son désespoir ? Le Capitaine était véritablement consterné par ce changement de comportement mais après tout… c'était pas plus mal, non ? Il s'agissait quand meme du fils du Capitaine Teague Sparrow !  
Hector se sentait très soulager à ce qu'il soit présentable : Jack se tenait debout, attendant, les mains derrière le dos. Pour notre Capitaine, c'était une attitude très correcte. Cela l'étonnait… il ne reconnaissait plus le Jack qu'il connaissait. Il avait l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme…  
-Hector ! Entendit-il derrière lui. Mais que fait vous ici ?  
Voilà… le gardien du Code venait de faire son apparition. Hector se retourna pour lui faire face.

Teague Sparrow se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux noirs, soulignés de col, se plongeaient dans ceux, charbonneux, de son fils… à peine trois mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre.  
-Jack ?

* * *

_(Père et fils engage la conversation. )_

_**Partie 17 : **_

Jack s'était promis qu'il ne tremblerait pas… non, pas devant Hector ! Il avait envie de se surpasser, de lui montrer un peu soit-il qu'il était quelqu'un lui aussi. Mais, la présence de son père lui embrouillait la cervelle. Une cloche assourdissante lui vrillait les tympans, comme un appel de détresse, comme un avertissement à prendre tout de suite la fuite. Son esprit marchait au ralentie, il ne ressentit que quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur brûlante qui lui barrait la joue. Son père venait de lui foutre une volée…  
- File. Grogna Teague, après un brutal claquement de langue.  
L'ordre de son père sonna à ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement d'abeille. Jack serra les poings, restant impassible alors qu'une rancœur grandissait de plus en plus en lui. Il finit par obéir, sortant de la grande salle avec le visage le plus neutre qu'il pouvait se donner. Il ressentait sur sa nuque les yeux anxieux de son paternel.  
Hector ne comprenait pas, il croyait avoir mal entendu : lui demandait-il de repartir dehors ? Mais c'était mal comprendre le langage 'oh si complexe' de Teague Sparrow. Jack, lui, avait très bien compris la signification du mot 'file'. Dans son esprit se matérialisait automatiquement une longue liste :

« Privé de sortie  
Privé de balade dans le jardin  
Privé de nourrir les moineaux  
Privé de grignotage entre les repas  
Interdiction de se promener en dehors de sa chambre après 20 heures  
Interdiction d'escalader le toit  
Interdiction de le faire ch  
Pas de musique  
Pas de chant  
Pas de bruit de fond  
Pas de …  
Etc. Etc. »

C'était une longue liste que Jack connaissait par cœur…et dont Hector ignorait l'existence.

Depuis la grande salle, on voyait Jack monter les marches du second escalier, celui en marbre qui menait au 2eme étage. Hector le jalousait pour cela mais vu à quelle allure Sparrow les montait, il ne devait certainement pas en prendre du plaisir !

Seul avec Sparrow Senior, notre brave Capitaine attendait que la discussion débute ! Il était anxieux pour la suite des événements : Le gardien du Code était-il de mauvais poile aujourd'hui ? Ou au contraire, serait-il aussi jovial que leurs 2 premières rencontres ? Pour l'instant Sparrow avait foutu une gifle à son fils et avait grogner un seul petit mot. Barbossa espérait qu'il serait plus chanceux.

Le temps se prolongea longuement…et tres silencieusement. Aucun des deux ne parlaient et Hector ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

Mais bon… ! Si Teague restait planté là comme un piquet, les yeux scrutateurs à regarder le couloir où son fils venait de partir, la situation n'allait pas grandement évolué ! Sparrow était dans un état demi stationnaire, un regard dans la vague et les 5 doigts d'une main lui chatouillant la lèvre inférieure. Hector bénit le Seigneur quand il lui adressa enfin la parole.  
-Hector ! Bravo ! disait Sparrow, semblant se réveiller. Vous me l'avez ramené.  
Il se colla copieusement à lui de sa façon si …particulière. Vous savez bien ! Celle où Teague se colle mais ne touche pas.  
- Hector, répéta-t-il soudain en chuchotant, les yeux anxieux et les sourcils froncées. Vous avez donné quoi à mon fils, avant de venir ?  
Hein ? Mais Hector n'avait rien donné à son f… !  
-Des calmants contre les tremblements nerveux ? Me coupa-t-il (Hé !)  
Il vira la bulle de l'auteur d'un mouvement de main agacé. (Oh!!) Teague continua sur sa lancée, Hector ne comprenait plus rien !  
-Des fortifiants pour rendre les yeux moins expressifs ? Ou peut être l'avez-vous drogué à cette herbe provenant de l'orient : _mais c'est qu' ça fait des miracles dis donc ! Jack m'a drôlement surpris ! _Ca m'aurait _presque_ convaincu…  
Agrippant ensuite la main de Barbossa, Teague le tira fermement jusqu'à son bureau. Marchant à reculons, Hector failli se prendre les pieds dans le tapis.  
-Trêve de bavardage, ne nous attardons pas sur le nouveau comportement déroutant de ce Fripon.  
D'un mouvement qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, le Gardien sortit ses mains de sous ses longues manches brodées. Barbossa contempla, admiratif, les innombrables bagues qu'elles affichaient. Teague ne se sentait nullement gêné d'être le sujet de fascination de son nouveau Seigneur.  
-Regardez ce que je nous ai préparé ! disait--il radieux.  
Aussi fermement qu'une pince en fer et le guidant comme un morceau de chiffon, Teague finit par faire assoire Hector sur son large fauteuil qu'il fit aussitôt pivoter face au bureau par un coup brusque du pied. Nullement affecté par le visage pâle et très abasourdi d'Hector, Teague lui coinça entre les doigts une lettre.  
-Ça, c'est le département des transports maritimes qui me les a fourni. C'est une lettre pour exporter du lin. C'est bien non ?  
Hector ne put la lire que pendant _trois petites secondes_ avant qu'elle ne lui soit arrachée des mains et remplacer aussitôt par une grosse pancarte.  
-Et ça, c'est le plan pour la construction d'une coque franco anglophone… Nnn, c'est moche hein ?  
Le plan vola par-dessus l'épaule de Sparrow et celui-ci poussa un cri de ravissement, il venait de trouver en dessous d'une peau de banane, ce qu'il ressemblait à une pipe !  
-Je l'ai cherché partout dernièrement. Elle s'était donc cachée là !  
Teague la mit dans une large poche de sa veste vermillon et il écarta ensuite le fauteuil du bureau d'un autre coup de botte, Hector comprit qu'il devait se lever. Ayant un air de déjà vu, Teague lui jeta dans les bras toutes les lettres et autre rouleaux qui comportait les plans … Arg !  
- Oh, j'ai failli oublier…rajouta Sparrow, un doigt en l'air. J'ai aussi toutes ses cartes de navigations à vous offrir, je pense que ça vous servirez plus qu'à moi désormais.  
Teague s'éclipsa alors tel une tornade dans la remise de l'autre coté du mur. Hector profita de son absence pour reposer le tout sur la longue table. Quand le Gardien revient, il lui donna sept autres rouleaux.  
« Oh, fallait vraiment pas vous donner la peine ! » pensait Hector, il trouvait que ses rencontres avec Le Capitaine Teague Sparrow étaient à chaque fois très …encombrante.

Grandement intéressé, Barbossa retrouva la lettre qu'il avait à peine lu précédemment, mais Teague ne semblait pas avoir finit de discuter avec lui. Il lui prit le parchemin.  
-Hector ?  
Oh, qu'est qu'il n'aimait pas ce timbre niais !!  
Comme à l'accoutumer, Teague se colla à lui…, Barbossa peinait à garder la tête froide.  
- J'aurait une… murmura le Gardien, ne finissant néanmoins pas sa phrase. Il regarda à leur droite puis à leur gauche, aux abois.  
C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas se faire entendre par quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un se cachait peut être dans les bouchons de bouteilles !! Sparrow ouvrit la bouche, continuant ce qu'il voulait dire.  
-J'aurais une petite question.  
… Hector se sentait à l'étroit. C'est qu'il avait les yeux du Gardien à meme pas 10 centimètres des siens !  
-Oui ?  
Hector sut **tout de suite **qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se **taise**, il s'était une fois de plus fait berner comme un benêt !  
-Alors c'est parfait ! s'exclama Sparrow dans un cri de joie, les mains en prières.  
Hé oui, Teague aimait manipuler son petit monde. Barbossa lui aurait bien fait bouffer sa guitare. Allons bon, que devait-il faire pour lui maintenant ?  
- La cuisine au fond du couloir n'attend que vous Hector ! Allez y, il y a tout ce qu'il faut et n'hésitez pas à demander quoique ce soit !  
La cuisine…  
-_La cuisine ?_…répéta Hector, son regard se perdant dans un épais brouillard. Son long nez se retroussait au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres bloubloutaient, mécontent.  
Teague se reculait déjà de lui, les traits rieurs et le coeur hautement satisfait. Il prit manteau, chapeau, gant, sabre, pistolet et …bouteilles … ?!  
- Et maintenant : Je vais rendre une petite visite à un vieux gredin caché probablement dans son caleçon ! Je reviens d'ici ce soir, pendant ce temps là, la maison est à vos bons soins Hector !  
D'en bas des escaliers, Hector l'entendit finir sa phrase, respirant à peine pour reprendre son souffle.  
- Faite comme chez vous, montez donc à l'étage, Jack se fera un plaisir de vous faire la visite et de vous attribuez votre future chambre. Si aucune ne vous plait, à votre guise de vous installer autre part, bien entendu.  
Apres avoir débité cela sans une seconde de pause, Teague claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_(Incroyable !! Un Chapitre long !! Et qui dit long, dit des descriptions... Désoléééééée)  
_  
**_Partie 18 : _**

Quand la porte d'entrée se referma sur ses gongs, un énorme bruit de vase renversé retentit dans toute la maison. Son origine provenait du deuxième étage.  
-**Jack ?** appela Hector, criant depuis la grande salle afin de se faire entendre.  
Un lourd silence lui répondit et il se décida à sortir promptement de la grande salle pour se diriger vers l'escalier de marbre. Jack ne tarda pas ensuite à crier comme un fou…  
-Nom de dieu. Soupira le Capitaine, pensant que la journée n'était pas prête à se terminer dans la tranquillité.

Hector finit par monter les marches blanche deux par deux, alarmé par le cri soudain déchirant que poussait le jeune Sparrow. Quand il arriva en haut, il déboucha dans un couloir et Jack disparaissait de l'autre coté.  
-Bonté divine ?!  
Hector l'aurait bien pourchassé qu'il n'était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait…un magnifique couloir.

Description barbant : Le long des deux murs, des grandes arabesques dorées se croisaient les une dans les autres et quelques tableaux représentaient des « Tempêtes en Hautes Mers ». Il y avait aussi des rideaux pourpres, encadrant des hautes fenêtres. De l'une d'elle, on pouvait espionner les gens de la porte d'entrée. Sans doute que Jack avait vu son père en sortir et avait alors profité de son absence pour jeter avec rage, un antique vase. Ce vase, en morceau, était en éclat sur le sol. Hector essaya de ne pas marcher dessus. Il continua son chemin, longeant ce petit couloir en forme de croissant de lune, ça lui donnait les frissons tant le parquet de bois étincelait.  
-…O.o … o.O… commentait-t-il, cerner par le charme du lieu. (-.-' : Ouais Hector, tu es le meilleur !)

Il marcha doucement dans le couloir…ce court couloir en forme de croissant de lune. Intéressé par cette architecture, Hector se rendait compte que cette partie de la demeure était dans la tour, les murs étaient donc ovales. Quand il déboucha au fond du couloir, un salon apparut, à l'intérieur même du noyau de la tour, une autre sortie était de l'autre cotée… Hector comprit qu'il devait obligatoirement passer par ce grand salon pour déboucher au troisième escalier ou chemin inverse : à l'entrée de la maison.

Notre Capitaine allait continuer de nous faire part de se qu'il voyait quand tout à coup Jack, quelque part dans le manoir, se remit à hurler de plus belle. Ses cris déchirants accompagnaient les tambourinements incessants de ses coups de …? … contre une grosse …? ... métallique. Hector se décida à enfin aller le calmer, le rejoignant au 3ème étage par un 3 ème escalier.

Le couloir de cet étage ci était différent, Hector le remarqua tout de suite. Par la droite, longeant un même couloir ovale, on continuait dans la tour. Par contre, par la gauche, on sortait du plan cyclique pour se diriger vers une autre bâtisse, construit en rajout, superposer à la tour.  
-Jack ? Appelait Hector, perdu et inquiet que ce soit étrangement calme tout d'un coup.  
Un imperfectible gémissement lui répondit, Jack était dans l'une des pièces, à gauche. Hector s'y approcha, poussant la porte déjà à demi ouverte. S'imaginant un salon tout aussi ravissant que le précèdent, Hector oublia comment on respirait quand il découvrit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne comprenait pas : qu'est ce qui était arrivé ? Qui avait fait ça ? Et depuis quand c'était comme ça ?

Délicatement, Hector ouvrit en grand la porte, elle en grinçait sous l'effort. Il se trouva encore dans un autre couloir, mais ce n'était pas aussi radieux. Chaque visage des tableaux accrochés au mur était déchiré, lacéré. Le Capitaine n'en reconnaissait aucun. Leurs bouches était déteints, leurs yeux tout bonnement découpés, leurs gorges coupés … des traces de mains tachaient les peintures de sang, de bleu, d'encre de chine. Il y avait même un tableau entièrement repeint en noir de jais, aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien représenté auparavant.  
« Mais c'était quoi cette vision cauchemardesque ? » se demandait Hector.

Il observa ensuite les rideaux autrefois pourpres qui encadraient sinistrement les trois hautes fenêtres richement sculptées de petit voilier. Seulement une était encore intacte, les deux autres brisées, trou béant en forme d'étoile à multiples pics. Pour une, son volet claquait au rythme du vent … ce vent doux et chaud de la baie qui s'infiltrait et qui venait caresser les mèches châtaines du Capitaine.

Sans voie et le nez au plafond, Barbossa regardait pour finir les lustres. Il en aurait presque gémit de frustration, c'était tout simplement déprimant. L'un d'eux, d'une évidente rareté, incrusté de rubis et de resplendissant quartz, pendait en disgrâce, poussiéreux et à moitié cassé.  
-Oh lala…

Au bout de ce couloir lugubre et effrayant, qui commençait à faire de plus en plus peur à notre valeureux Capitaine, se trouvait une énorme salle de bal. En son centre, il y avait un anormal trou, les dalles ayant été fracassés visiblement à coup de marteau ou de hache. Hector traversa la salle alors que les talons de ses bottes produisaient un écho morbide.

A l'embrasure d'une nouvelle porte, Hector stoppa net…il observa l'état du salon de l'autre coté. Il en grinçait des dents, déformant sa délicate mâchoire sous la vision d'horreur. C'était de plus en plus pire, rien n'avait été épargné ! Les tableaux étaient tous …oui tous, peint en noir et les trois divans aux velours délicieusement lisses avaient été déchirés à coup de rasoirs et autres lames. Les volets des fenêtres gémissaient sous leurs verrous rouillés, leurs rideaux étaient tous aussi délavés que leurs prédécesseurs dans le couloir. Des belles armures couleur argent et bronze… toutes étaient désarticulées. Certaines en milles morceau, elles jonchaient le parquet poussiéreux. Il manquait des pieds aux tables. Il manquait un bout au tapis bordeaux nuit. Il manquait la moitié d'un immense lustre au plafond. _Il manquait la tête à une sculpture de pierre ! _

Hector finit par remarquer le jeune Sparrow. Manifestement, ce dernier l'attendait et il faillit tuer le Capitaine avec son pied de table. Il serrait les dents, ne regardant même pas où il allait, criant et frappant dans le vide. Hector se baissa in extremis afin de ne pas se prendre un coup qui aurait pu le décapiter !  
-**Mais oh, arrête ! **S'exclama-t-il, pas du tout apte à accepter qu'on le batte à mort.  
-**Non ! **Cracha le jeune homme en face de lui. **Je vais te montrer moi…**  
Lui montrer quoi ?  
-_Me montrer quoi ? _(ne me répète pas !)  
Durant un instant, Jack s'immobilisa, la batte de baseball…euh, je veux dire, _le pied de table _au dessus de sa tête. Hector était face à lui, il croisa son regard et il put lire dans les pupilles chocolat que Jack était terriblement égaré, ne sachant au juste ce qu'il voulait lui montrer véritablement.  
-**JE LE DETESTE **! lui hurla-t-il soudainement, les yeux clos.  
Ça y est, il se souvenait ! Mais avec son morceau de table entre les mains, Jack recommença à frapper sur tout ce qu'il voyait ! Il s'arrêta sur quelque chose qui lui résista et frappa dessus avec une force qui étonnait Hector, la grosse armure de bronze tenait encore debout face à ses attaques répétées.  
-**Je le déteste. Le déteste ! LE DETESTE**… vociférait-il à chaque assaut, le corps en sueur.  
La tête de l'armure finit par lâcher et elle partit tel un projectile par delà la falaise, passant par une fenêtre. Hector voulut stopper tout ça et tenta de l'intercepter, Jack se lança par conséquent sur lui, ne semblant pas le reconnaître tant ses cheveux indisciplinés lui volaient devant les yeux, au rythme de ses vifs mouvements.

Avec sa grande taille et sa force plus dominatrice, Hector réussit à arracher le morceau de bois des mains du jeune homme. Cependant, Jack continua avec ses poings mais nuls coups ne faisaient horriblement mal au Capitaine, il finit par le coincer tout bonnement contre le mur, seul moyen qu'il trouva pour que Jack ne puisse plus bouger.  
-Aie… lâche moi, se calma-t-il alors, son animosité évaporée.  
Hector lui obéit immédiatement, le corps qu'il maintenait auparavant tomba à ses pieds, gémissant et toussant pour mieux respirer. Hector avait été grandement surpris par l'évidente force de Sparrow, ce dernier ne l'avait pas habitué à une vision si déterminé, si colérique. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où il arrive sur ses grands chevaux ! C'était certain que le jeunot ne resterait pas longtemps debout contre lui.  
-Mmm… gémissait en silence Jack, du sang se rependant sur sa chemise.  
Il s'était ouvert lui-même le ventre, s'éraflant avec son arme en bois. Hector regarda le ciel, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne le bénir de cet enfer. Il devait faire quoi maintenant ? Lui faire la leçon, punit d'avoir emmerder son monde ? Où au contraire, lui donner raison, assez satisfait qu'il se soit dévergondé pendant une demi heure ?

Hector se décida à choisir la deuxième option.  
-Allez mon grand, lève toi : on va soigner ça.  
Le soulevant par les aisselles, il le remit debout, observant en silence la chemise en sang au niveau de la hanche droite. Hector l'a souleva sans demander son avis et ne dis rien quand il remarqua la « minuscule » coupure… hum…ok, _c'était une coupure_, _ça piquait et ça pissait le sang_ mais bon, s'il pleurniche pour seulement _« ça »_ !

Jack rabaissa sa chemise, embarrassé. Ils sortirent du salon en silence, passèrent la salle de bal, longèrent le couloir et enfin arrivèrent dans le couloir du 3eme étage de la tour, là où la décoration était nettement plus luxurieuse. Hector respira à nouveau, savourant la vue d'un immense tableau avec un Navire, voiles au vent.  
-Magnifique, vraiment magnifique…hum, hum, hum, hum…se racla-t-il la gorge… On descend au Salon ? proposa –t-il à Jack.  
-Mm. Lui répondit celui-ci.

* * *

_(Hector s'installe.)_

_**Partie 19 : **_

De retour dans le dit salon, Hector se déplaça pour mieux observer ce qu'il le fascinait. Les rideaux, toujours éternellement pourpres étaient doux et très épais, gardant la chaleur à l'intérieur de la maison. Il chercha alors la cheminée et la trouva bien sûr dans un coin, à coté d'un large canapé noir, avec un tapis rectangulaire de la même couleur en dessous. Un petit fauteuil rouge faisait tache au milieu !

Ensuite, Hector s'attarda sur les tableaux, il les aimait tous, sans exception, chacun représentaient un paysage différent de mer, d'île, de plage. Pas de portrait de famille par contre… Juste des fascinantes peintures du type maritime. Il y avait évidemment une table, des chaises, des chandeliers, des accessoires par ci par là, mais Hector ne s'y intéressa pas, il s'abandonna bienheureux dans le canapé au velours d'ébène. Jack s'était lui, assis dans le fauteuil, serrant contre lui un coussin en forme de tête de chat. Hector le regardait d'un œil discret, légèrement dérangé par ce _'truc'_ qu'il serrait copieusement contre sa poitrine et le faite qu'il ne parle pas. « Les vieilles habitudes reprennent » Se disait il intérieurement.  
-C'est toi qui as fait tous ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, _là bas _! Réussit à articuler le Capitaine, chuchotant presque.  
Jack n'avait pas l'air d'être préoccupé de la décoration de l'autre partie de la maison, il était plutôt réjouit par le regard effrayant d'Hector, celui-ci devait être bien déçut de découvrir la légendaire demeure des Sparrow.  
-Tu daigneras me répondre quand ? S'impatientait Hector.  
Les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et la peluche entre, Jack ressemblait à un petit garçon.

Hector ne comprenait pas, est ce que c'était comme ça depuis qu'il était parti il y a 4 mois ? Depuis qu'il était tout petit ? Ce qu'il avait vu _là-bas _ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'une seule personne.  
- … je ne sais plus trop, peut être oui… finit par répondre Jack, se cachant aussitôt derrière le coussin, se couchant contre le dossier.

Barbossa était scandalisé. Mais…_ce n'était pas possible_, le manoir des Sparrow, symbole de la piraterie ne pouvait pas ressemblé à **ça **! Ouvrant la bouche pour respirer à grand coup d'air, Hector essaya de voir le bon coté des choses… : ce n'était pas toute la maison !  
Le 1er étage était nickel, quoique très vieux dans son ensemble. Le 2eme étage était resplendissant, poussiéreux à beaucoup endroit mais ça sentait la richesse et la puissance. Et le 3eme étage était à moitié parfait, juste un étourdissant bordel inimaginable derrière une porte. Hector se demanda alors ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir au fond de l'autre couloir, celui qui partait vers la droite quand on était en haut ?! « Peut être la chambre de Jack, et quelques autres salons ou pièces jointes… » S'imaginait-il, ravie de découvrir encore pleins de choses inconnues.  
-Ok, commença-t-il, soupesant les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit.  
Quand Jack le vit repartir vers le 1er étage, il en fronça des sourcils. Il se leva du divan rouge et l'attendit devant la porte, sondant le couloir silencieusement. Aie… il devra enlever le vase cassé avant que son père ne revienne, sinon il prévoyait le pire pour ses jolies fesses !

Quand il revit Hector remonter les escaliers, apercevant juste le haut de la chevelure châtain, le Jeune Sparrow couru se rejeter contre le fauteuil, faisant croire à Barbossa qu'il n'en avait pas bougé.

Mimant ne pas l'avoir remarquer, Hector l'ignora et arriva les bras surchargés. Il portait tous les rouleaux que le Gardien du Code lui avait donnés plus tôt. Il les mit à temps sur une table, les affaires tombant par ci par là de ses bras. Jack, pendant ce lapse de temps, avait les pupilles curieuses de savoir ce que c'était, il regardait à la dérober de derrière sa tête de chat.  
Le Capitaine ne tarda pas à lui faire part de sa décision, intensément heureux d'avoir trouvé une aussi bonne idée.  
-Bon, Jack, c'est décidé, je m'installe **ici**. Lui dit-il, un doigt visant le sol.  
-_Quoi ?_** _Mais Nan !_ **Râla aussitôt le jeune Sparrow, pas du tout content d'entendre une telle chose !  
Hector avait compris que la demeure des Sparrow, aussi grande soit-elle, comportait des chambres à l'étage mais il n'avait pas envie de s'y installer. Hum… oui, comparé à ce qu'il avait vu _là-bas_, il trouvait que ce salon serait très bien, très confortable !  
-La porte noire et or en bas… voulut-il se renseigner.  
-Privée !  
-C'est celle de …  
-Oui, c'est la sienne et je doute qu'il veuille la partager...  
Jack était effrayé.  
-Bien bien… c'était juste une question.  
Notre Capitaine paraissait content, il avait deviné juste. La chambre de Teague était bien évidemment au 1er, avec la porte noire aux bordures d'or qui l'avait fasciné dès lors de sa première rencontre avec Sparrow Senior. Il en était sûr dorénavant : ce n'était pas une porte pour un placard à balai !  
-Il y a des chambres de libre ! Lui rétorqua Jack, le nez frémissant de morosité.  
Manifestement, l'idée qu'Hector s'installe dans le salon le gênait.  
-Où ? demanda Barbossa.  
Jack prit sa respiration.  
-Il y a 5 chambres dans l'aile Ouest… et une dans la tour. Bon, d'accord, j'enlève les 5 de _là-bas_, mais il te reste celle du dernier étage ? Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas celle là ?  
Hector ne l'écoutait pas, il se posait une question.  
-Où est ta chambre ?  
Piquant un fard, Jack balbutia.  
-Pas question ! Personne …personne ne rentrera, ni de dormira dans **MA **chambre !  
-Hum…s'excusa Hector. Oui d'accord mais où est-elle ?  
-Quelque part…  
Hector en roulait des yeux. Il n'allait pas s'installer dans ta chambre, ducon, mais souhaite seulement connaître son emplacement !  
-Bon, laisse tomber, je ne veux plus le savoir. Par contre, je ne change pas d'avis, je m'installe ici !  
-Mais nan ! **Pourquoi ?**  
-Monter tous ces étage ne me tente pas trop, vois tu, alors je préfère rester ici !  
-Père ne sera pas d'accord ! _C'est un salon !_ Notre salon !  
S'était déroutant de l'entendre l'appeler « Père » mais c'était son fils alors bon…Arg, _lui son fils_, Hector en grimaçait, irrité de s'être si longuement trompé sur l'origine de ce petit escroc!  
-Il m'a dit de m'installer là où je le désirais !  
-**Nan ! Pas ici**, _j'y passe tous les jours !_  
S'il l'aurait voulu, Jack aurait tambouriné des pieds, juste pour montrer son mécontentement mais il resta sage, jambe repliée sur sa poitrine.  
-Je garderais un œil sur tes déplacements comme ça. Justifia Hector.  
-**C'est dégelasse !!**! S'emporta alors le jeune Sparrow, se levant. **Je n'ai plus 10 ans ! **  
-… Hum… toussa narquoisement le Capitaine, ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'ironie. C'est toi et ton nounours qui me disent ça ?  
Virant soudain au rouge, Jack balança par-dessus son épaule le coussin en forme de tête de chat. La conversation était bouclée, Hector l'avait remporté haut la main et avec bonne humeur ! Jack se sauva à l'étage et notre Capitaine suivit curieux ses déplacements… le grincement d'un porte lui fit comprendre qu'il partait vers les «_la bas _»… _Sa chambre était quelque part dans ce bordel ?_

* * *

_(Teague et Hector font connaissance... yaoi... (pas bien méchant)) _

_**Partie 20 : **_

Arriva le soir et Teague Sparrow rentra soûl à la maison. Hector ne l'avait qu'entraperçut, il l'avait suivi du regard, caché derrière la porte de la cuisine. Le respectable Gardien s'était tout bonnement enfermé dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Barbossa fit travaillé ses neurones : Comment s'était à l'intérieur ? Est-ce que le Code était dans ses appartements ?  
-Hector ? entendit-il alors.  
Hein ?  
Teague était derrière lui, en train de goûter l'un de ses pains aux pommes ….. !!  
Il faillit lâcher la casserole d'eau bouillante qu'il tenait dans la main. **Mais c'était quoi ça ?** D'où sortait-il, comme ça, comme un diable de sa boite ? Ne venait-il pas de le voir rentrer dans ses appartements, soûl ?? Hector regarda alors la porte au fond de la cuisine, c'était une porte cachée derrière l'un des grands placards à provisions. Il l'avait remarqué mais n'avait pas cherché à aller regarder de l'autre coté…_mais alors ?_ Ça signifiait que les cuisines étaient justes à coté de la pièce du Capitaine Sparrow !

Hector revient à lui, très soudainement quand il vit Teague lui chiper quelque pots de cacahouettes, quelques bouteilles de vin, quelques grappes de raisons et enfin quelques pains aux pommes…  
- Je compte sur vous pour que Jack grossisse un peu plus du ventre, hein, Hector ! Je le trouve bien trop maigrichons pour son age, ce petit. Oh et non, je ne mangerais pas avec vous, j'ai des tas de chose à faire…En faite, je ne mange pratiquement jamais, je n'ai jamais le temps pour ça !  
Nnnn…_C'est c'laaa oui_… Alors rendez moi donc cette baguette de pain, Messire !

Roulant des yeux, Hector commençait à se demander lequel entre les deux Sparrow était le plus éreintant ! Est-ce que c'était l'un : avec son caractère pourri gâté, gouvernant son monde avec sa voie niais et ses yeux pétillant souligné de col ? Ou l'autre : Avec son semi comportement d'enfant perturbé…à moitié ronchon et sans valeur, devenant tout d'un coup le plus rancunier que la terre est porté ?

Oui, Jack était décidément très boudeur. Il ne pardonnait visiblement pas à Hector. Il était redescendu avec un balai et ignorant le Capitaine quand il passa dans le salon, le jeune homme remonta tout aussi précipitamment au 3eme quand il eut finit de nettoyer le couloir du deuxième. (Par la suite Jack s'était copieusement emmêlé dans ses couvertures, se couchant dans son lit. Hector ne l'avait plus entendu de l'après-midi…)  
-A quoi vous pensiez, Hector ? lui siffla-t-on dans les oreilles.  
Teague bougeait étrangement lent, l'effet de l'alcool commençait à le rendre somnolent. Sous les yeux de notre beau capitaine, le Gardien piqua soudain du nez…il tenait encore debout car il s'accrochait à la svelte silhouette de notre silencieux pirate.  
-Sssssssss… Encore une petite bouteille ? lui proposa-t-il, malicieux.  
Hum…désolée ! Je précise que l'auteur est temporairement mis hors jeu, elle ne contrôle plus rien…elle-même charmée, bave dégoulinante sur le coté, tant elle est ensorcelée par le regard envoûtant du ténébreux Gardien du code.  
-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu… à quoi vous pensiez, Hector ?  
De la hauteur de ses 32 ans, Hector était le plus jeune. Mais les années en sup. de Teague ne causait pas de différence entre les deux homme, ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille.  
« Et alors…C'est une raison pour s'approcher de la sorte ? » renchérit Hector, coincé entre une chaudières embrasé qui lui menaçait les fesses et un regard incandescent qui lui brûlait les rétines.  
Au choix entre les deux, Hector choisit le moins douloureux.  
-Je pensais à vous rouler une pelle, tiens !

_A suivre... _

_Vous aimez ? _

_De toute façon, si vous aimez pas, vous aurez la fin quand même. _

* * *


	7. Partie 21 22 et 23

_(1ere Semaine)_

**__****Partie****__**** 2**_**1 : **_

La première semaine à vivre dans la demeure des Sparrow, e_n compagnie des Sparrow _se passa relativement bien pour notre Capitaine.  
Jack était constamment enfermé dans sa chambre et Teague était constamment enfermé dans sa chambre. Hector n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien foutre durant leurs journées : ils pensaient que le Junior dormait tandis que le Senior plongeait son fin nez dans de larges grimoires. Oh, c'était remarquable, Hector n'était pas loin de la vérité…sauf qu'il fallait…hum…inverser les rôles ?!

Donc, je disais qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, le Capitaine Barbossa avait fait beaucoup de chose. D'abord, il avait consciencieusement remis à neuf le morbide salon du 3eme étage, le salon très sombre et chaotique où Jack et lui s'étaient fait une petite paire de castagne. Il l'avait légèrement rangé afin d'y mettre tous ses meubles et autres affaires, vidant le Apple Rhum de son contenue. Il s'était donc débrouillé tant bien que mal à transporter le mobilier de la cabine de son Navire jusqu'au manoir. Les divans rouges avaient été poussés contre les murs. Les armures en argent éjectées sans cérémonie dans la salle de bal, les armures en bronze aux nombres de 2, de chaque coté de la porte. Comme il était impossible de décrocher les tableaux lugubres, il les avait caché derrière ses armoires et autres commodes. Oh et il avait enroulé le tapis, il servait à présent de …repose pied à coté des divans, Hector aimait y mettre ses pieds quand il mangeait quelques pommes pour se reposer de son travail !

Il s'était débarrassé également de toutes les chaises, _elles_ (les chaises) avaient **enfin** trouvé le repos éternel dans un sombre placard quelque part dans l'aile ouest, là où se trouvaient globalement toutes les chambres pour les invités. (Et il y avait une bibliothèque !!)

En s'y promenant, Hector avait sauvé (…volé) un porte manteau, une cage pour oiseau, des rideaux, etc. etc.… Oui, c'est un bonne question : Hector avait également emprunté la sculpture sans tête. Il répara même le lustre du couloir du même étage pour le cacher dans une armoire. Le Apple Rhum se vidait tandis que le salon délavé se remplissait et au bout de trois jours de labeur acharné, Hector referma définitivement la porte, se promettant d'y remettre les pieds que seulement quand il aura son nouveau bâtiment, remis à neuf.

Le Maître du Manoir avait accepté à ce que son invité s'installe dans le salon du 2eme étage, donc Hector y avait mis quelque un de ses propres tableaux de 'Haute Voltige en mer', Teague en été ravie, content de voir d'autres peintures que les siennes. Notre capitaine avait aussi placé son bureau en châtaigné, sa garde robe et coffre en plombs, etc. etc.… toutes les affaires dont il ne pouvait se séparer.

Ensuite, après avoir terminé son petit nie, Hector commença les préparatifs pour son nouveau navire. Il avait tellement d'idée et tellement de moyens grâce aux documents, lettres et plans que lui avait fournit le Gardien du Code qu'en l'espace d'une soirée, il avait déjà finit ! Son choix était celui d'une coque anglo-finlandais, s'accouplant à une menuiserie semi occidentale et une navigation pure British !  
« Teague lui avait fait une remarque sur ce dernier point :  
-Nnn ? Tu aimes le thé, Hector ! Mais il fallait me le dire tout de suite, j'ai un tas de sachet et de tasse …  
-**Non**…… ……… Merci, Capitaine Teague ! Se rattrapa-t-il in extremis. J'ai suffisamment de tass…  
- Hector ! l'interrompit fâché Sparrow Senior, se collant à lui…Hum…cette fois-ci véritablement coller ! Combien de fois je vais te le répéter ? C'est Teague… T-E-A-G-U-E… répète après moi, T…  
Et lui qui le trouvait collant avant leur petit « _soudage_ » dans la cuisine… ben, il y avait pire, Hector pouvait vous le confirmer maintenant !

Ce brave Barbossa fut extrais de ses pensées, lui qui somnolait sur le canapé en velours noir.  
-Mm… Tentait d'articuler le jeune Sparrow, dansant sur un pied à l'entrée d'une porte.  
Ah oui ce bon brave Jack…pour lui aussi, la situation avait évolué durant la semaine. Son amitié avec Hector avait repris de plus belle.

C'était un assez simple histoire :  
« Quatre jours seuls dans sa chambre, Jack en était sortit blanc porcelaine, son ventre criant famine dans toute la maison. Hector n'avait rien dit, sûr que s'il ouvrait le bec, il éclaterait de rire. « Pitié…je ne veux pas mourir !! » que Jack avait dit. Hector n'avait pas attendu, il l'avait poussé amicalement jusqu'à la cuisine, le portant presque dans les escaliers. Il le cachait mais il se délectait grandement de voir les joues rouge coquelicot de Jack, ce dernier définitivement gêné. Il l'avait ensuite ramené à sa chambre, elle était en faite cachée dans l'étroite bibliothèque de « là bas ». Gardant la tête baissée, Jack l'avait guidé à petit pas dans cet immense dédale de rayonnage, il espérait secrètement que Hector s'y perde et ne retrouve plus jamais sa chambre. Arrivé dans ses quartiers « très privés »…Hector lui ordonna d'illico se coucher sous les draps avec la promesse d'un autre repas quand il se réveillerait. »

-Mm…retentait d'articuler Jack.  
Revenant à la réalité une seconde fois, Hector se concentra enfin sur le jeune adolescent.  
-Oui ? lui demanda-t-il, souriant et attentif.  
Depuis que le père le collait de trop près tous les soirs, Hector préférait la compagnie 'très très très tranquille' du fils. Ce dernier plaisantait longuement avec le Capitaine, devenant inséparable. Le salon était devenu leur lieu de prédilection pour de franche rigolade.

Cependant, le jeune homme se mordait constamment la lèvre inférieure dans les conversations en relation avec son père. Pire, il s'emmurait vivant quand celui-ci entrait dans la même pièce que lui. C'était assez embarrassant pour Hector.  
-Tu veux manger quelque chose. Lui proposa-t-il, montrant un plateau garni sur le bureau.  
-Non …merci.  
Jack était déjà blasé de manger des plats essentiellement composés de pommes. Il se décida à enfin parler correctement.  
-Est-ce que Teague a accepté que j'y aille ?  
Nnn… « Teague »…Arg, Hector se souvenait avoir enquiquiner Jack par le passé pour qu'il appelle le Grand Gardien du Code par son titre de Capitaine. Maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point le destin pouvait être bizarre car c'était à son tour d'apprendre à dire « Teague » sans faute d'accord. Hector se roula la langue trois fois avant de cracher, se mordant la joue.  
-Je ne sais pas, le '_Capt'ain_' Teague n'a pas daigné répondre.  
Hum… oui…Il se rappelait que Teague avait zappé la question, trop occupé à approfondir un câlin improvisé.

Jack ne vit pas l'embarras de son ami, il le rejoignit et s'assit sur le canapé, juste à coté de lui.  
-Mais insiste… S'il te plait !!  
Il était presque à genoux, les mains en prière, réclamant la voie du St Hector. (Amen !)  
-Oui. Oui. Lui répondit le Capitaine pour le rassurer.  
Hector était au courant, la ville ne faisait que dans parler dernièrement. Pour la Ste « Grosse Vache Rousse Dont Il ne Savait Plus le Nom » les habitants de la baie préparaient une fête, avec spectacle, danse, musique et Rhums-cacahouettes.  
-J'en parlerais à ton Père, Jack…  
-Promis ?  
Et oui, Jack était comme on le connaissait, toujours aussi inquiet. Hector lui aurait bien enlevé ses petits tics enfantins.  
-… promis. Conclu-t-il, réprimant un soupir.  
-Si tu mens, tu vas…  
-**Stop ! **L'interrompit-il, exaspérer d'entendre de tel sermon juvénile. Ne t'en fais pas, le _Capitaine_ Teague dira un Oui… sure et certain, d'ici cette nuit et même un « Oui » tonitruant !  
_Euh…Quoi ? _Pourquoi la _nuit_ au juste ? Et pourquoi _un oui tonitruant _? Même l'auteur est surpassée par les événements, ce n'était pas sensé aller aussi vite pour leurs petits histoires à ces deux là!) Jack ne vit pas l'aiguille sous roche, il remarqua un autre problème.  
-Tu l'appelles encore « Capitaine Teague » ! Mais pourquoi ? Ne t'a-t-il pas dit de l'appeler simplement Teague.  
Hector grogna… N'ayant plus de pomme pour lui occuper la bouche , il se concentra sur l'une de ses plumes accrochés à son chapeau. Il déplumait, petit filament après petit filament.  
-Hector, tu es désobéissant, je vais aller lui dire ! rétorqua amusé l'impertinent.  
-Non !  
-Si !  
-Non !  
-Si !  
-De toute façon, tu n'iras pas, tu es bien trop peureux !  
La bouche ouverte, Jack alla rétorquer un strident « Si » mais Hector lui boucha l'ouverture avec un coussin.

* * *

_(2eme Semaine)_

_**Partie 22 :**_

Le soir de la fête arriva, c'était pile à deux semaines depuis l'arrivé de Hector dans le manoir des Sparrow. Alors que sa première semaine s'était faite dans la tranquillité, la seconde semaine avait été pleine de surprise :

« Teague se retourna et mit la casserole sous le nez d'Hector.  
-Tu es sûr que c'est comme ça que l'on fait ? dit-il, un sourcil en l'air.  
Avec une goutte lui tombant dans le cou, notre irrésistible capitaine Barbossa observait le contenue franchement irrespirable.  
- Je ne pense pas non… Tu as ajouté, le sucre, les œufs, le rhum, les raisins secs ? Les pains ont trempé suffisamment dans le lait… c'était alors sensé donner une épaisse crème … caramélisé. Débita-t-il septique. Qu'as-tu fait pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Le questionna-t-il alors, un brin accusateur.  
Teague ne se laissa pas du tout intimidé.  
-Oh, peut être que le cognac en plus était de trop…  
-Teague…réussit à articuler Hector. On ne met pas de cognac ... dans un pudding. Je t'avais prévenu !  
Lui prenant la casserole des mains, il essaya de décoller la pâte noire qu'il y avait de collé dedans, Teague l'observait ronchon et les yeux à demi fermés.  
-Que baragouines-tu, Hector? Ronronnait-il, accoudé à la table. Que je ne sais point faire de pudding ?  
-Oh, mais je n'ai rien dit de tel…même si tu pourrais l'admettre par toi-même !  
Prenant avec lui le restant de rhum et les raisons secs, Teague se barra par la porte de ses appartements.  
- Qu'imagines-tu donc ? Je ne suis pas un British, Messire Barbossa, ce n'est pas moi qui boit le thé à 5 heures ! ricanait-il, avec sa voix niaiseuse.»

Autre anecdote à ne pas oublier.  
« Jack regardait le contenue de son assiette. Il n'y toucha pas de tout le repas.  
-Hector, s'il te plait ? suppliait-il, le cul sur une chaise depuis maintenant une heure.  
-Non, manges. Ordonna Barbossa.  
-Mais je n'aime pas !  
-C'est très bon pour la santé de manger parfois des légumes. Dépêche toi, tu ne quitteras pas la table avant d'avoir finit.  
- Mais…j'aime paaaaaaassssss… euh-euh-euh-euh-euh… se plaignait-il, scrutant ses haricots verts d'un air de dire « allez hop, on se lève et on sort tout de suite par la porte, allez allez du nerf !  
Quelques heures plus tard, Teague passa sa tête de derrière la porte du couloir.  
-Jack? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, assit là ?  
-Euh… rien du tout !  
Rouge pivoine, il essayait de cacher l'assiette avec ses manches.  
-Jack n'a pas finit de manger ses légumes, voila ce qu'il fait !  
Teague fit un petit o avec sa bouche, très muet tout à coup…il fit ensuite un petit regard narquois à Jack et partit prestement en douce alors qu'Hector avait le dos tourné. Jack bouda de plus belle.  
-**Et pourquoi, tu ne lui fais pas bouffer tes p de haricots verts à lui, hein ?? **  
-Parce que c'est le Capita…  
-**C'est du favoritisme, voila ce que j'en dis! **  
Etc. Etc. »

* * *

_(La fête !! Et qui dit fête : Dit que les ennuies recommencent !!)_

_**Partie 23: **_

Hector soupirait.

Les fêtes comme ça, ce n'était pas trop son fort. C'était pour amuser principalement les gamins. Des petits stands, des jeux de balles, de fléchettes, des tournois de billes. Il y avait même ses canards jaunes en bois dans leurs bassins où fallait les attraper avec une canne à pêche… quelle idée vraiment ? Elles étaient monstrueusement moches et à faire peur ses satanées bestioles en plus, pensa Hector quand il passa devant.

Des mioches partout dans vos jambes. Le pirate soupira de plus belle. Cela ne semblait pas dérangé Jack par contre. Il s'amusait avec les cinq gamins de la plage, les deux fillettes et les trois garçons.  
-Jack. Pleurniche la petite. Je n'y arrive pas !!  
Il s'agenouille derrière elle, pose sa main sur la sienne et l'aide à déplacer l'hameçon vers la grosse boucle qui cache un cadeau emballé.  
-Nan, pas celui là. Le gros là.  
Plus tard, il lui mettait le collier de fleur qu'elle avait remporté…. Sans son aide cela va de soit.  
-Jack. Pleurniche le Garçon. J'y arrive pas !!  
-Il ne lui reste que deux balles…  
-Stp Jack, la perruque du gouverneur là.  
La perruque pendait parmi les trophées à gagner. Il prit une des deux balles remplit de sable et l'envoya vers la dernière bouteille qui restait debout… il toucha… mais euh… tomba pas. Le cri désespéré du petiot rivalisait à un porc qu'on égorge. Regard noir vers le propriétaire du stand… Jack prend la dernière balle, l'ouvre par le noeud et y met des grosses pierres dedans sous l'œil curieux des trois petits. Puis avec la force d'un boulet de canon, lance. La bouteille tombe, son support avec.  
- Hé mais la bouteille est clouée à la planche de bois !! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne bougeait pas !! Comprit le garçon.  
-C'est de la triche !! s'époumona l'autre.  
Plus tard, Jack l'aidait à enfiler la perruque qu'il avait gagné…sans son aide, cela va de soit.

Hector le regardait aller d'un enfant à l'autre, sans jamais s'arrêter de sourire, d'être attentif au moindre de leurs caprices, y prenant tellement de plaisir. Est-ce qu'un jour Jack avait été à la place d'un de ses gamins ? Est-ce que Teague avait un jour eut la patience de lui apprendre à pêcher les petits canards ? (o.O)

Il y avait un jeune blanc bec qui distribuait des petits bouts de papier avec des numéros dessus. Hector en prit un pour lui faire plaisir, redoutant que celui-ci ne le suive à la trace pour qu'il se décide à prendre enfin un des ces stupides petits bouts de papier.  
18…

Jack avait aussi un petit bout de papier.  
14.

Le jeu était simple, il fallait danser avec la personne qui avait son double ou sa moitié.  
La petite était contente, elle avait le 28… elle dansait avec Jack.  
Lui… il se cacha pour ne danser avec personne.  
Il n'aimait pas danser.

Il y avait une jeune fille du même âge que Jack. L'un des garçons criait à tue-tête son numéro alors qu'elle lui ordonnait de se taire sinon elle lui ferait bouffer son talon.  
7  
-Bella ?  
Visiblement, Jack la connaissait mais elle ne voulait pas danser avec lui. Les enfants tournaient en cercle autour d'eux. Il insista, elle ne voulait pas et il lui était impossible de partir du cercle d'enfant.

Au bout d'un moment, Hector préféra s'éloigner et rejoindre la plage… où il retrouva Teague. Oui il était là celui là. Guitare en main, le Gardien s'était installé pieds dans l'eau. Hector s'assit à coté de lui. Il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire cela avant… et se rend compte aussi qu'il fréquentait Teague Sparrow … deux semaines à partager sa maison.

Comme s'il s'y était habitué… étrange sentiment… Hector le laissa emprunter sa boisson, la boire… et vraiment trop de modestie, lui repasser en la remettant dans sa main.  
Quand il sortit ensuite une sucette (un stand de bonbon aussi !!) de sous son manteau et l'enfourcher… Hector se surprit de le connaître si bien.  
-Je vois qu'Arabella est de retour. Fit remarquer Teague.  
Arabella… qui ?  
Une ancienne conquête ?  
-Junior danse avec elle. Finit-il par dire. (Regardez trop d'Indiana Jones, nuit les juniors)  
-Tu parles de cette Bella ?  
-Oui un surnom.  
-Elle n'a pas l'air de l'aimer.  
- Mais lui oui semble-t-il. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait tant venir à cette fête, « sa petite copine » est de retour à la baie. Je constate qu'il est parvenu à ses fins…  
-Que veux tu dire ?  
Teague sortit un petit bout de papier et lui montra. Hector eut des yeux grands. Le blanc bec avait même demandé au grand Teague Sparrow de tirer dans son panier ?  
-Ce n'est pas du hasard Hector…  
9  
Sa Moitié.  
Hector ne se voyait pas du tout danser avec Le Gardien du code.  
Lui oui.  
-Je constate de jour en jour qu'il est de plus en plus ruser, ce fripon.  
-Pas possible, c'était truqué. Comment a-t-il fait ?  
- Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, comme toujours... il faut avoir l'œil qu'il m'a dit un jour. Ah !! Il m'a appris un tour… attend.  
Le papier dans la main droite… il referme la main. Puis re-ouvre, plus de papier.  
-Bah ça c'est facile.  
Hector lui prend la main et écarte les doigts… pas de papier. Le gardien ouvre son autre main qui était fermée et… papier !!  
-Hé !! Comment tu as fait ?  
-Ha-ha… Secret des Sparrow.

Le temps court sur la soirée. La conversation reprend.  
-Il semble bien se débrouiller avec les filles.  
-Ah les filles. Ne m'en parle même pas. Je ne préfère pas savoir ses préférences… ça risquerait de me choquer.  
-Oui mais au moins une chose dont tu n'as pas eut à lui apprendre.  
Vu comment Teague le regardait … Hector ouvrit grands les yeux, effet boule de golf.  
Le gardien se racla alors la gorge, ne disant rien. La mélodie qu'il commença de sa guitare était des plus étranges … on pouvait en deviner dans chaque notes une interprétation détaillée de la réponse.

Hector vit alors Lordrane au loin, il se décida s'abandonner Teague pour aller le rejoindre.

Ce n'était pas chose facile que de discuter calmement avec Lordrane mais celui-ci accepta de rester sage et comme Hector semblait aimable en cette nuit, il lui fit la cosette longuement. Tout se passait remarquablement bien quand le sujet de conversation vira … sur Jack.  
-Tête de piaffe… sa petite gueule d'ange… je ne veux plus le voir, qu'il se casse. Il est fourbe et…  
-Fourbe ?  
-Oui, bien sur !! Etes vous aveugle ?  
Et Lordrane lui raconta tout… pas qu'il lui avait demandé mais bon, il l'écouta quand même.

Lordrane racontait très mal, certains passages n'étaient pas claires, il l'appelait Jack puis Sparrow, puis revenait sur Jack… du con… petite tache… le salaud.  
- Sparrow est sournois et manipulateur. Il n'est pas un crétin, ni un incapable comme il tente le faire croire… c'est juste son petit jeu favori : tromper les gens. Il se joue des autres ainsi. S'il le souhaite, il pourrait être Seigneur en claquant des doigts. Il aime le faire savoir aux autres.  
Alors que toi, tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un d'aussi grand, finit par comprendre Hector.

C'était de la jalousie. Lordrane était jaloux de Jack. Jaloux jusqu'à en être devenu odieux, le méprisant depuis qu'ils ont l'âges de se tirer les cheveux… sale tour après sale tour… sans jamais le tuer parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas.  
- Son père n'est jamais bien loin. Sparrow est en sécurité ici à la baie, il est le fils du Gardien du code et personne n'est assez stupide pour le menacer. Ce petit con le sait et en profite, narguant tout ce qui lui passe sous le nez. A l'époque, on se battait à main nue… j'étais le plus fort, alors il a vite cherché un moyen de se défendre… les épées. 6 ans !!  
-Mais Jack est nul.  
- Jack est nul c'est vrai… mais il sait tenir un sabre et découdre les pantalons en partant avec !! Quand j'ai appris aussi l'escrime pour revenir plus fort que lui, il s'est empressé de chercher encore autre chose pour se défendre.  
-Alors ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?  
- Vous n'avez pas remarqué … Sparrow, à son age, ne porte pas d'arme à feu. Vous croyez peut être qu'il ne s'est pas s'en servir ?!  
C'était vrai admis Hector.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il n'a pas l'autorisation de son père.  
Teague qui interdit son fils de porter un pistolet ? Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Hector pensa « Si son père lui a ordonné de ne pas en avoir… Jack lui obéirait. Protestant mais lui obéirait quand même. »  
- Mais sait-il tirer ?  
- Mieux que personne. Que n'importe qui d'ailleurs. C'est quand même l'autre qui lui a apprit.  
Voila une nouvelle qui fâchait Hector dans son orgueil sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ça lui rappelait quand Jack le menait en bateau et qu'il recherchait le fils du Gardien dans toute la baie. C'était ainsi… Hector Barbossa, même s'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qu'il commençait à apprécier, n'aimait vraiment pas du tout qu'on lui mente, qu'on le manipule, qu'on lui cache des choses. Il avait d'autant plus de raison alors que de détester Teague Sparrow mais celui-ci était plus âgé que lui, était Gardien… Jack n'était qu'un mioche près à faire des pâtés de sable avec des gamins de 6 ans. Ca faisait toute la différence.  
- Et Arabella ?  
Lordrane s'empourpra au nom. Il la connaissait aussi constata Hector.  
- C'est plus qu'une amie, je crois. A 15 ans, Sparrow s'est sauvé de la baie pour partir à Tortuga. Son père a demandé à plein de gens de le retrouver. Pendant ce temps là, ce petit con a formé un groupe d'amis tout aussi stupides que lui et ils sont partis à la recherche de trésor. (Cortès). Jack ne leur a pas dit qu'il était le fils du gardien du code… quand ils l'ont appris, ils se sont révoltés et il a littéralement disparu du jour au lendemain. Un an sans nouvelle de lui. Y parait que son père cassait ses cordes à chaque fois qu'il touchait à une guitare tellement il était crispé. Nous avons eut ensuite des nouvelles… Jack était en faite dans la Royal Navy en tant qu'apprenti cartographe !! Son père l'a ramené bien vite à la baie…  
Lordrane allait continuer plus loin dans la vie de Jack mais il commence à y avoir un étrange grabuge au port, là où Teague s'était assit pour barboter ses pieds.

Hector alla voir de plus près.

Des gars louches et pas commodes. Loin d'être des types comme Lordrane et sa petites bandes.

Pas plus d'une vingtaine, ils encerclaient le port et nos deux Capitaines.  
-Ils semblent ne pas venir de l'armée ceux la. Commenta Hector.  
-Vu leurs dégaines, je dirais que oui sinon la royal Navy n'est plus ce qu'elle était.  
Ils étaient du goût à faire de l'humour. Teague siffla et ses « hommes » arrivèrent. Ils engagèrent le combat.

Certains des barbares déboulèrent en pleine fête, ils produisirent la panique générale.  
-Livrez nous le fils du vieux Teague.  
Le grand homme qui s'était exprimé parlait avec un fort accent. Ca devait être le chef ou le Capitaine.  
- Où est Jack Sparrow ? Dites le et vous aurez la vie sauve.  
N'ayant pas de réponse, il captura une fillette au collier de fleurs et fit clairement comprendre qu'il lui trancherait la gorge s'il n'obtenait pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait.  
-Jack !! pleurnicha la petite au jeune homme devant elle, tendant ses bras pour qu'il vienne la chercher.

-Jack hein ?  
Le dit Jack fit mine de regarder à droite, à gauche, derrière lui… sourire gêné.  
-Ben… il semblerait que oui.  
Il se disait qu'il ferrait mieux de partir en courant à la place de jouer au petit malin.  
L'homme, content de l'avoir trouvé si rapidement, lui sourit et lui fit la présentation de son pistolet à double balle.

Coup de feu.

Au port, Hector et Teague entendent les cris terrifiés et déchirants qui proviennent de la fête.

Un autre coup de feu.

Une petite fille, celle au collier de fleur arrive et reconnaissant Hector, accourt essoufflée vers lui en pleurant et le secoue, implorante. Sa robe et ses bras étaient tachés de sang.

-Svp !! Où est Mr le Gardien… Le Mr qui nous joue de la guitare … Jack… son fils….va pas bien. Pas ma faute…

Alors qu'elle pleurait de plus belle dans son manteau, Hector croise le regard de Sparrow … qui se débarrasse de son adversaire en fracassant sa guitare sur sa tête et s'en tarder va courir rejoindre les hurlements derrière les bâtisses.

_A suivre..._

_Jack est-il mort ? _

_A votre avis ? _


	8. Parodie des chapitres!

_**Parodie des Chapitre ! Hum…moi et mon esprit déjanté !**_

**O§O§O§O**

- **Pépé. **Murmura Lordrane. Vas bouffer tes concombres et tes carottes ailleurs sinon je te lave à la mayonnaise... (Oui, c'est une menace…Bah, si vous ne comprenez pas c'est probablement parce que vous êtes français, hé-hé ! )

**O§O§O§O**

Se retournant pour faire face à son ennemie, Hector grimaçait d'ennuie. Il était temps de donner une bonne correction à cette bande de rapaces sur pattes. Le regard revêche, une carotte entre les lèvres, Barbossa s'arma dignement de son "Poireau".

Lordrane loucha sur l'arme improvisée du Capitaine tandis que Jack était sur le point de s'évanouir pour de bon. D'un coup de tête, Lordrane ordonna à ses sbires d'attraper le plus jeune de leur adversaire. Ils attrapèrent alors Jack par derrière et le séparèrent de Barbossa. Seul face à Hector, Lordrane ricanait méchamment, se léchant les lèvres.

- Ok, **Papi **…toi et ton poireau contre moi …et **ma caresse du matin**.

_**Pause Chapitre !**_

Qu'est ce que la caresse du matin ?

Hum-Hum (Tiens Ombrage est dans le coin ?)… **la caresse du matin** est une arme, une lance à double tranchant très dangereuse, crée à l'époque des Templiers et du Prieuré de Sion, elle est supposé pesée un certain poids surdimensionné. Jadis, il était courant que ces chevaliers donnent des noms à leur arme, des doux noms assez coquette…ainsi oui, si la guerre éclatait dès l'aurore, celui qui se mesurerait à la caresse du matin, se prendra une 'superbe' _caresse_ ce matin là !

_**Fin de la pause café : Retour au chapitre !**_

**O§O§O§O**

Hector tournait autour de son adversaire, il n'avait pas peur de l'arme de Lordrane…de toute façon, celui-ci ne pouvait même pas la soulever (Oui l'arme ne peut être soulever par personne vu qu'elle est trop lourde … et oui, la question demeure dans votre esprit. Comment l'arme est-elle donc arrivé jusqu'aux mains de Lordrane. Comment cela est-il possible, ben, réfléchissez ! Vous n'êtes pas très intelligent dis donc ! Mais non, dites le moi donc si mon histoire manque de logique !)

Tandis que l'Hector était occupé à tourner autour de Lordrane, toujours en prise avec sa lance, les autres de la bande s'étaient occupés de Jack. Sous les ordres de leur chef, ils l'avaient attaché de force à une chaise et bandé les yeux…

- Lâchez moi bande de malaaaaaaaade !

- Ouvre la bouche Jack, ouvre.

- Nan. Aaaaahhhhh, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Tout ce qui leurs passaient sous la main, sous les pieds, ils voyaient, ils prenaient, ils le lui faisaient bouffer.

- Hector…au secours !

Mais Hector avait d'autre chat à fouetter…et ce n'était pas sa petite mésaventure avec quelque aliment non comestible qu'il allait en perdre la tête…n'empêche lui, s'il n'assommait pas son adversaire très vite, il n'en aurait sûrement plus !

- Débrouille toi tout seul !

Cri de victoire, Lordrane réussit à soulever sa lance…de deux centimètres !

Clap clap clap clap…euh, oui arrêtez d'applaudir, c'est sensé être le méchant.

Hector abandonna, retirant son bandana pour donner forfait !

- Bon, ça suffit, sois tu lui donne une autre arme à ce crétin, soit tu abandonnes ce chapitre et tu passes au prochain.

Mais, mais… bon, d'accord ! Mais tu remets ce bandana !

- Si je veux d'abord.

Pendant que Jack avait la bouche pleine de terre et de graine de soja…pourquoi ? Parce que je n'aime pas les graines de soja et que ça me plait d'écrire **Graine de soja**… voila!) Donc pendant que Jack avait la bouche pleine de terre et de graine de soja, Lordrane poussa son cri de victoire. Il sortit une fine dague de sous sa chemise et coupa en deux le poireau de Barbossa…celui-ci n'en attendait pas moins de sa part, il sourit à la figure du Jeune devant lui, enfonça sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en ressortit son pistolet, qu'il braqua sur la tête de son ennemi.

- Le chapitre est terminé, Messire Lordrane…Euh…je veux dire, la partie est terminée, Messire Lordrane.

_**Fin**_

_**Ouf…Même Hector est d'accord avec moi, ce chapitre n'en finissait pas !**_

**_Juste pour dire que de temps en temps, je n'arrive pas à garder le sérieux de la situation!_**

****


	9. Partie 24 25 26 et FIN

_(Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Jack va "très" bien...)_

**Partie 24 : **

Hector imaginait le pire.

Il soupira.  
La gamine ne voulait toujours pas lâcher prise et en plus de lui donner la migraine avec ses pleures, elle l'empêchait d'aller rejoindre les deux Sparrow pour aller voir ce qui se passait.  
Jack était mort ? Hector avala de travers. Oh lala… il devait savoir.

Quand notre Capitaine arriva, Jack était au sol, caché derrière Teague et trois hommes qu'Hector ne connaissait pas. Ils avaient l'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient : en l'occurrence, compresser, serrer, vider des bouteilles de rhum sur les plaies et enfin … retirer les balles avec les moyens du bord. (L'auteur chuchote : Je crois qu'ils ont assommé Jack pour qu'ils ne bougent pas.)

Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin, tout le monde retenait son souffle. L'immense quantité de sang que le fils de Sparrow avait perdu tachait le sol dans un cercle de deux mètres de diamètre environ. Inutile de préciser que les manches et serviettes imbibées de liquides rougeâtres des quatre hommes dégoulinaient de partout.

Après ça… Jack fut transporté dans une civière jusqu'à la tour.

* * *

_(L'auteur perd le nord... mais l'histoire continue malgré tout ! Courage, c'est bientôt finit.)_

_**Partie 25 : **_

Deux semaines après l'accident, les choses ne s'étaient pas grandement améliorées. En effet, Jack ne s'était toujours pas réveillé : dans le coma qu'il était selon quelqu'un (…moi.).

Et comble du drame, Hector et Teague avaient du mal à s'entendre… Enfin, disons plutôt que Teague avait du mal à rester calme et assis, ce qui empêchait Hector de l'être aussi.

Insomniaque tous les deux, ils sursautaient aux moindres bruits et se comportant comme chien et chat, ils grognaient chacun de leur coté. Ainsi, durant les quatorze jours, l'un jouait sans arrêt de la guitare pour tenter de se détendre tandis que l'autre construisait méthodiquement et très difficilement son navire pour essayer de trouver le temps moins long.  
-Dante, où en es tu avec la coque ? Les voiles sont-elles assez grandes ?  
Pour se vider la tête, Hector était sortit voir son matelot. Celui-ci lui répondit, très content de lui.  
- L'avant du Vaisseau se peint (tout seul …) mon Capitaine et on sculpte l'arrière avec la dernier petite touche que vous avez ordonné hier.  
-Bien Bien...  
-Dites Capitaine Barbossa, vous avez pensez au nom ?  
Hector râla  
-Je ne vais pas changer de nom ! « Apple Rhum » est parfait !  
Dante ne voulait aucunement se fâcher avec son capitaine, il hocha de la tête et partit se remettre au travail. Hector dit :  
-Allez, dégage maintenant, reste pas dans mes bottes……………… Dante ?  
Hector, tu es à la masse… il est _déjà_ partit…  
-Dante ?  
Pff…bon ben… laissons le chercher son marin dans la foule et allons plutôt voir Davy Jones !

Délire :  
-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Jones quand… j'apparus.  
-Faite comme si je n'étais pas là.  
À son orgue, Poulpe Man me fixait.  
Clic  
Clic  
- Encore deux secondes et c'est finit.  
Clic  
Clic  
Clic  
Qu'est ce que je fais ? Ben je prends des photos de lui bien sur ! Quoi d'autre !  
- Vous pouvez tourner un petit peu la tête, s'il vous plait … la petite qui se cache à coté de votre … euh… oreille est trop mignonne, je voudrais bien qu'elle apparaisse.  
Mais Jones se bougea pas d'un cils… il n'en a pas crétine.  
Mais Jones ne bougea pas d'un tentacule…mouais, c'est mieux.  
-Voilà finit !! Merci infiniment ! Astalavista Davy !!  
Et Jones cligna des yeux… elle n'était plus là… elle était partie.  
Le Grand Terrible Maître de l'océan resta sage durant deux heures à attendre une nouvelle apparition avant de rejouer de l'orgue.

* * *

_(Une petite énigme pour être en accord avec l'histoire original de Potc ... et enfin, un Jack qui se reveille !)_

_**Partie 26 : **_

Arabella, bouleversée et profondément attristée de ce qui arrivait à Jack, venait souvent le voir et le border. Parce que ce n'était sûrement pas son père ou ce pirate bouffant des pommes qui le ferraient ! Elle regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il était déjà le soir… elle devait s'en aller. Arabella prit donc ses affaires et quitta la chambre ; mais pas avant d'avoir « gentiment » menacée Sparrow que s'il ne se réveillait pas, ce n'était pas des compotes de fruits qu'elle lui ferrait bouffer le lendemain mais des haricots préparés par l'autre engloutisseur de pommes vertes ! Mais encore raté, le jeune comateux n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Pendant ce temps là, notre Beau et Jeune et Intrépide et Charmant et Merveilleux Capitaine Barbossa rentrait à la tour. Passant devant la grande salle, il trouva Teague… le nez enfuit dans le codex. Il frissonna. Jamais encore, Hector n'avait eut la chance de voir le Code de la piraterie ouvert… ça le démangeait, il voulait aller voir de plus près. Allez, juste une petite page !  
-Hector, savez vous qui est ce Tiadal Ma ?  
-Non. Qui est ce ?  
- Un sorcier par ce que j'ai compris. Où peut être d'avantage, ce n'est pas clair… il aurait un lien avec Davy Jones et la piraterie. Je n'ai jamais cru à ses choses là mais on peut toujours essayer pour réveiller Jack.  
-Vous êtes si désespéré que ça ? taquina Hector.  
Bien évidemment, Teague ignora sa question. A la place, il lui fit signe de la main de s'approcher et une fois à coté de lui, il lui montra un long alinéa.  
-Dans ce texte en rouge, il y a des lettres qui semble avoir été souligner.  
-Vous pensez à une énigme ?  
Pour toute réponse, le gardien lui passa un morceau de papier avec les lettres trouvées. Hector les compara avec le paragraphe et fit aussitôt non de la tête.  
-C'est trop facile s'ils sont donnés dans le bon ordre. Sûrement qu'on doit bouger les lettres pour trouver un mot.  
Teague fit non de la tête à son tour. Il tourna deux pages avant de lui montrer un second texte qui avait lui aussi des soulignements.  
- Les mêmes lettres… dans le même ordre. Deux coïncidences ?  
Teague continue.  
-Dans le premier texte, le T et le M sont en Majuscules… il peut s'agir d'un Nom et d'un Prénom… (il écrit) Tiadal Ma.  
- Mais sur ce texte là, répliqua Barbossa, ce sont le T et le D qui sont en Majuscules. (il prend la plume et écrit en dessous) Tia Dalma et Tia Dal Ma.  
Durant une demi heure, ils restèrent dubitatifs devant leur morceau de parchemin…  
-Tia, ça fait fille. Ronchonna Teague.  
-Et Tiadal, ça ne veut rien dire. Contra Hector.  
Et durant une autre demi heure, ils se disputèrent...…jusqu'à qu'ils entendent du bruit à l'étage.  
-Qui est sensé être à l'étage ?  
-Personne. Arabella est partie tout à l'heure.

…  
Les têtes de Hector et de Teague sortaient à peine de derrière la porte, l'une au dessus de l'autre…  
Ils virent deux pieds descendre avant qu'une paire de fesses ne s'asseye sur l'escalier. Un gémissement…  
-Héhooo, les appela Jack qui était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il y a quelqu'un ? Aie… Youhou ?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Jack, tu es réveillé ! s'enthousiasma Hector.  
-Oui…………… tout sauf tes haricots.

* * *

_(Voilààà, c'est finit !! Ouuuuiii)_  
_**  
Dernière partie : **_

-Tu pars ? Comment ça tu pars ? **Hector !**  
Un mois que Jack s'était réveillé et un mois que les choses s'amélioraient enfin. Cependant, Jack avait toujours aussi mal et il n'arrivait pas à suivre Barbossa dans les dédales de rues. Il s'énerva en le voyant s'éloigner sans lui répondre.  
-** Hé !! Trou du Cul !! Reviens, je n'en ai pas terminé ! **  
Effet immédiat, Hector revient sur ses pas.  
-**Qui est ce que tu traites de Trou du Cul ! **  
Jack ne se laissa pas intimider. Il répliqua narquois.  
-Mais toi voyons ! Tu es sourd ? Est-ce que tu deviendrais vieux ?  
-Je te signale que je suis un Seigneur des Pirates et que je pourrais te tuer de me parler comme tu le fais…  
-Et je te signale que je suis le fils de « Tu Sais Qui » et qu'il pourrait faire pire que te tuer si tu me tues…  
Le Capitaine roula des yeux et tourna les talons.  
- Je pars si ça me chante. Le Apple Rhum est finit alors il est temps que je reprenne le large. Et ça me fera du bien, j'ai besoin de vacances !  
-**Hector !! **  
Jack craignait de saigner s'il courait pour rattraper Barbossa.  
-Mais attend !! **Hector !! **  
Mais Hector disparue après plusieurs tournants.  
-Pff…  
Jack rentre à la tour.

De la fenêtre du salon, Teague observait l'énorme Navire quitter la baie. C'était le Apple Rhum.  
-Pas mal… commenta le Gardien, regardant partir le vaisseau avec sa longue vue.  
Il espionna le Apple jusqu'à qu'il devienne une petite tache à l'horizon.  
-Au moins, je n'aurai plus Jacky… commença-il à dire.  
La porte s'ouvrit à a volée et Teague regarda surpris son fils s'asseoir très en colère sur le fauteuil rouge.  
-… dans les pieds. Soupira-t-il.  
Le Jeune Sparrow serrait doudou chat contre lui.  
-Il n'a pas voulu accepter ? s'étonna Sparrow Senior.  
-Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! rétorqua Sparrow Junior.  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? Cette Tia ou ce Tiadal n'habite pas la porte à coté. Ce Bayou machin chose est à plus de quatre mille lieux d'ici.  
- Je vais y aller par mes propres moyens et puis voilà ! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus seul ici avec toi. Ça, je peux te le garantir !  
Et Jack repartit vers le port prendre le premier Bateau pour … quelque part… loin de papa et proche de Tia ou Tiadal truc muche.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Vous allez me dire : c'est impossible de fabriquer un navire en un mois. Hé bien sachez juste que :  
-Hector n'a rien voulu entendre.  
-Le Apple Rhum est beau en surface mais terriblement imparfait et va pas durer longtemps.  
-Hector n'a vraiment 'rien' voulu entendre._

* * *

_Il reste l'épilogue et Ma fic sera terminée !! _

_Review !! Pleaze !!  
_


	10. Epilogue

_(Enfiiiiiiin...)_

_**Epilogue : **_

_**Qui a dit « Une Grande Amitié ? » Moi ? Mais nan voyons!**_

10 ans plus tard.  
_(Qui tombe à peu de mois près à l'histoire de la mutinerie entre Barbossa et Sparrow)_

_**Où pourquoi Hector n'a plus de Navire ?  
**_  
Nageant au milieu de nulle part avec tout le reste de l'équipage, Dante essayait de trouver une réponse.  
-Je ne comprends pas mon Capitaine. Le Apple Rhum était invincible.  
-Tais toi et Nage !  
Hector était noir de rage. Son Navire, sa fierté… coulé ! Comme ça… _plouf_ !  
Mais comment la chose avait-elle pu arrivé ?  
Auteur : Parce que quand tu as construit ton navire ; premièrement, tu as demandé à une bande de pirate malades et médiocres, sachant même pas compter et secondement, parce que l'accident de Sparrow Junior avait troublé ta concentration donc conclusion, 1+1+1+1+1 au bout de dix ans, ton navire tiendrait pas le coup !  
-Je suis le Capitaine Barbossa… Je dois avoir un Navire.  
-En voler un ? Proposa alors Dante.

Pourquoi pas ? C'est plus rapide que d'en fabriquer un. Hector sourit …

_**Où Hector veut le Black Pearl. **_

Après avoir nager longtemps pour rejoindre une terre. Après que Dante se soit fait bouffer par un requin. Après que Barbossa soit le seul survivant du massacre… il débarqua « enfin » tout beau et tout frais à Tortuga.  
_Et que vit-il amarré au port ?_  
Un magnifique navire aux voiles noires …OH MY GOD !!  
Notre beau, souriant, déchu et acerbe Capitaine était carrément sous le charme.  
-Je veux ce navire.  
Mais comment s'y prendre ?  
-Je dois rencontrer son Capitaine.

_**Où Hector se renseigne. **_

Quand il monta sur le « _Black Pear_l ». (C'était comme ça que l'appelait les gens du port), Hector demanda à rencontrer le Capitaine. Sauf qu'il…  
- doit être dans une taverne à boire du rhum, Monsieur Barbocha.  
-Barbossa… et merci quand même.  
Le merci lui écorcha la langue.

Tout excité, Hector défonça la porte de la première taverne qu'il trouva. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et il ne voyait rien qui ressemblait à un Capitaine… (Il cherchait quelqu'un à son image.) Raté ! (Ça par exemple !!)  
Par contre… il y avait ce type au comptoir. Dreadlocks, cheveux d'ébènes et ailes de corbeaux. Fanfreluche de partout. Bandana Rouge et surtout… cette même dégaine.  
-Jack ?  
Dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue… dix ans qu'il le croyait mort.  
Jack se retourne et le reconnaît lui aussi. Il lui sourit (il s'est placé des dents en or !) et ouvre les bras en grand…  
- **Hector !! **  
Pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_**Où tout recommence et rien ne changera. **_

Autour d'une même table, les deux hommes racontaient quelques anecdotes.  
- Je suis cartographe, disait le Jeune Sparrow et j'ai trouvé Tia Dalma (Tu avais raison), et elle m'a plus ou moins guéris. J'aime bien venir à Tortuga… tu sais, les femmes.  
Oui Hector avait remarqué que pas mal de gloussantes créatures fixaient Sparrow et pas lui… il en ronchonna dans sa barbe.  
-Le Apple Rhum a coulé. Lâcha-t-il, tout pénaud.  
-Oh ?  
-La prochaine fois, je demanderais à la Navy de m'en fabriquer un. Plaisanta-t-il.  
Jack ricana à cette remarque… le Wiched Wench avait été créé par la Compagnie des Indes. Il eut des frissons quand Hector lui demanda.  
- Je recherche le Capitaine du Black Pearl, son vaisseau est amarré au port. Tu sais … rien de mieux pour reprendre le poil de la bête, je suis sûr qu'un second comme moi… quand je lui dirais qui je suis… il n'hésitera pas.  
Sparrow resta étrangement crispé… puis un petit rictus apparut sur son visage que Hector ne vit pas, trop occupé à boire à même la bouteille.  
Jack se pencha et lui murmura… les yeux pétillants :  
- Je vais t'aider … à le trouver.

_**FIN**_

-- -- --

_**Review !!**_


End file.
